Opposite Attraction
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Sequel to The Angels Devil "On Hiatus."
1. Angel’s Are Haunting Me

**AN **_Oh yes here it is people, the sequel to 'The Angels Devil' how great am I? Anyway this is a year later from where 'The Angels Devil' finished. The chapters may be short and long or just randomly in between and updates could be long waits, but after being PM'd and E-Mailed and recovering from my bout of Writers Block I decided that I should write this chapter at least. It's pretty, okay its very, short, but it's not size that matters it's how you use it. Leave a review you know it makes you happy. Even if it doesn't it makes me happy… that you have enjoyed the story…nothing to do with my amazingly large ego. By the way Sas thanks for the help with Title names, even if you did get carried away._

**Disclaimer **_I own nothing BUT Ben, John, Jenny and whoever else I decide to add and who don't belong in charmed. In your face Kern, try and sue me now. I have a disclaimer and a 'southern fried chicken wrap'_

_**1:**_

_**Angel's Are Haunting Me**_

Cole Turner was hardly the person to call himself a doting father, but over the past 7 years things had changed and his perception on the whole family life had changed. He sat up in bed and examined his room, his shirt was thrown on the floor and noted it has a rather large, peculiar looking stain on it. For a moment he stared blankly at it, but it dawned on him it was strawberry jam. Ben was here, and it was the weekend. It was the only time of the week he could actually spend all day and night with his son, and he loved it. He had taken to being a father rather like a duck to water. It seemed so easy, and Ben was a good kid, if not a bit too confident and hyper. With parents like himself and Paige, though, what else was to be expected? He shifted himself out of the bed and slowly started to get dressed, relishing the silence and solitude of the house, though he knew in the next half hour his son would be awake and annoying him to no end to play 'Batman' or 'Racing Drivers'. He walked to his window and drew the curtains only to be greeted by the bright light of the sunshine that was hovering above houses in a rude way. He also saw, much to his distress, a small handprint of jam on the bottom of the balcony windows. He rolled his eyes, he knew giving Ben jam on toast before bed wasn't the perfect thing to do, but Ben had sulked and ignored him for half an hour until he had made it. Above all else, Ben had inherited Paige's stubbornness much to the disapproval to those caring for him at the time. He glanced at the clock and figured Ben would be awake soon and it would be in everyone's best interests to start breakfast now, especially since Paige wanted him back for ten o'clock. Cole pulled a face John, Paige's new boyfriend, had decided he wanted to take Ben out for the day as a 'family'. Cole had raised his eyebrow at that but Paige intervened before a fight ensued and told Cole it was a slip of the tongue. Cole had been tempted to punch John and call it a slip of the wrist. Walking out of the room he glanced at the door behind which his son would be sleeping,

"Bang!" Cole closed his eyes, and reopened them to look at the door behind which his son _should _be sleeping, but wasn't. He put his hand on the brass handle and pushed the door open to find his son sat on the floor, his pajamas long gone, thrown on the bed, and he was now wearing a back-to-front t-shirt and his shorts. Cole thanked god it was summer. He watched as his son orbed a toy from one side of the room, then used his ability of forming energy balls to break them and finally fixing them with a swift wave of the hand. Cole lent on the doorframe, Ben oblivious to him stood there as he orbed another toy, as it made its way through the air Cole waved his hand and the small giraffe disappeared. Ben looked scared for a second then turned to Cole with an innocent smile on his small face, Cole held out the toy giraffe that was now in his hand and licked his lip,

"You told me I could use my demon-y powers as long as mum doesn't know" The small boy told him standing up defiantly and made his way to Cole. He looked up at his father and smiled again. Cole shook his head, Paige wasn't a fan of Ben using his powers to every little purpose and told him that he should only use them if the time and need ever came. Cole knew the only reason she said that was because she was scared, as was he, of their sons growing powers. He possessed many abilities of both a whitelighter, witch and demon and that made him very powerful for a little boy. Paige wanted him to grow up with some sort of 'normal' life, not all based around magic. Cole was a little pissed at that, he wanted Ben to learn and develop his powers but once again John just _had _to be included and make his point that Ben although powerful was just a little boy, and needed to learn other things. He hadn't loved the fact that Paige was magical and they had broken up for two months but they were back together now. Cole figured John was a teacher in the first ten minutes of meeting him, his was uptight and always had to be correct. He hated him. Not because he was uptight but because he felt John was trying to become Bens father, when he wasn't, the fact he was also sleeping with his ex-wife caused tension. It had been two years since him and Paige had split, and they had both gone on to form new relationships, but even a blind or deaf person couldn't help but notice the friction and flirtatious comments Cole and Paige threw to one another. He had dreamt they were still together once before, well more than once, but it was obvious they couldn't last. They were too different. Another flying toy knocked Cole out of his thoughts, it wasn't an unknown fact Ben became distracted easy and since Cole wasn't replying to him he had continued his game of 'Break and Fix it'.

"Ben sort your top out and go downstairs you have to go home soon" Ben turned to Cole and the car dropped from mid-air, Cole looked down at his son and saw disappointment in his eyes. Cole bent down to one knee and began to fix Ben's top "Come on buddy, John is taking you to the fair today, that's going to be fun isn't it?" Ben shook his head, making the turning of the top harder, finally he pulled the top over Bens head so that 'Spiderman' was now facing the front. He gave his son a smile,

"I hate clowns, I don't want to go. I told John I didn't like clowns and he bought me a toy one. He doesn't listen to me, all he does is kiss mum and hug her" Cole tried to keep his jealousy to a minimum at that comment, Afterall he did have a girlfriend - Jenny, but it was proving difficult. "Can't I stay with you and aunt Jenny today dad please?" Cole shook his head, he was glad Ben and Jenny got along. Jenny would sit down and listen to everything Ben had to say, even if it was irrelevant and childish she would be so interested in the conversation and she was so good with him. They had started rocky, Jenny was jealous of the attention Ben got sometimes and hated the fact Cole and Paige were still close, but Ben was just too adorable not to love, and the two had grown close. Cole loved that side of her, the side he heated was that she was a bar-maid and guys hit on her 24/7. Jealousy was definatly and issue with him.

"No, come on I promise John wont take you to see any clowns okay" he stood up as Ben began to fold his arms, "I'll come and see you tonight with Aunt Jenny" He resigned, this caused a small smile to creep onto Ben's face but he still stood stubborn, Cole resorted to lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder, "Or I'll just come on my own" Ben let out a laugh and began to hit Cole's back with his small fists as Cole walked out of the room and downstairs, he finally let go of him and plopped him onto the large couch,

"Yeah tonight. Johns not there he said he has to go to some ladies house his sister I think. Come and see me and mum" Ben stared at him with his large blue eyes intently, Cole swallowed hard unsure if it was wise to be in a lone environment with Paige. _Ben will be there _he figured _nothing will happen._

"Okay. Now I'll get you some breakfast and then it's time to go" Ben pushed himself off of the couch, obviously not listening to what Cole had said after agreeing and proceeded to go and play with the remote control digger at the other end of the room. Cole smiled and watched his son for a few moments before walking into the kitchen.

Paige stared down at the picture in the silver frame regretfully. She knew she shouldn't be still feeling like this but she did, and she couldn't help it. The feelings only resurfaced when she saw him and his girlfriend in the restaurant he had taken her to once, the restaurant that had quickly become _their _place and it had hurt to see him there with her, holding hands, kissing, looking into one another's eyes. Paige had been blinded by regret, jealousy, and anger for a moment before hit her she was the one who filed for divorce. She put the wedding photo of her and Cole back into the white box and closed the lid, with a hesitant blink she orbed it back upstairs, to the back of her closet where nobody went. She was startled as she heard a male voice say her name and she turned around to see John standing in the doorway holding his dark coat,

"Hey, it's almost 10 I'll go and start the car. Cole should be here soon" He told her, Paige gave him a smile and a nod as he made his way to her and kissed her softly, "Ben will love this" he chirped and made his way out of the room. _No he wont, he's scared of clowns you just don't listen. _Paige raised the tips of her fingers to her lips, numb to the feeling of nothing. In the past her other boyfriends had kissed her and made her feel something, Henry had made her feel beautiful, Glen had made her feel wanted, Cole had made her feel…she sighed as she realized Cole made her feel everything, like she was on top of everything and could do anything, he made her feel wanted, loved, beautiful and like she was the only person in the world that had ever been loved by him. She pulled a face, that would be what Jenny would be feeling now. All Paige felt was like she was someone's girlfriend, maybe after being married to Cole her expectations had been too high, and no man could reach that now. At that moment Cole shimmered into the kitchen, Ben on his back clinging on for dear life even though Cole would let no harm ever come to him, he would die just so Ben wouldn't have to be hurt or feel pain. Paige smiled at the scene in front of her, Ben was laughing and had turned red and it looked as though Cole was having problems breathing, probably due to the lack of oxygen.

"Have you seen Ben?" he grinned at her, causing another small laugh to come from the small boy on his back. "I've looked for him everywhere but he just disappeared" Paige let out a small giggle and shrugged,

"Haven't seen him" Cole let out a fake sigh,

"Well that's no help, I guess I'll have to have a sit down and think about it" Slowly he walked towards the chairs but lots of movements and squeals of 'no' caused him to stop, "I think I can hear him but I cant see him" he smiled, Paige bit her lip. Why couldn't John be like this with Ben? The most John had done was decorate his room blue, hardly a great feat when Ben's favorite colour was red. She had told him, but John was insistent he would love it. Ben put his head to the side and Cole laughed slightly, "Nevermind Paige I found him" Ben made a delighted sound as Cole put him on the floor and he ran to his mum,

"Guess what daddy's coming here tonight" He rushed "Just him, so it's going to be me and you and daddy and can we get a movie please?" Paige felt her heart stop for a second. Cole. Here. Alone. Her. She felt dizzy for a second and looked at Cole who shrugged,

"It was to convince him to eat. I mean if you don't want me to I wont come" Paige drew in a deep breath and shook her head, not the reaction she wanted to do.

"No you can come, I mean it'll be fun I guess" _Idiot, you should have told him not to come, this is going to be awkward. _Cole gave her one of his smiles and the butterflies that had gathered in the bottom of her stomach came to life and span around so fast Paige was sure she would open her mouth and they would fly out. Ben seemed overly excited to hear his dad would be there, one of his wishes at night when he saw 'aunt Prue's star' was that his mum and dad would live together and John wouldn't be in their life. He had once told his Aunt's Piper and Phoebe his secret wish and all they did was look at one another in a sympathetic way and explain to him that something like that couldn't happen. As much as Piper and Phoebe hated John and his cocky attitude to magic, Paige and life they knew it was up to Paige what she wanted and it proved obvious she didn't want Cole. How wrong could two people be.

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight?" Paige nodded to his comment and inwardly he could feel himself wanting tonight to be here quicker, "Be here about seven. Kids huh?" he smiled, pushing the tension away and acting as though the whole thing was in Bens best interests rather than his. Ben turned to him, a smile evident on his face,

"Love you dad" Cole felt his heart warm, as it always did when Ben said that. Not that it was a random outburst, it was because Cole once more had done what the small child had told him to do.

"Love you too bye buddy" he smiled at him, and Ben happy with the way his morning had ended ran off to find something to interest him, Cole looked at Paige the silence deafening.

"Bye I guess" Paige said, Cole nodded and shimmered out not sure what else to say. Paige let out a breath and let go of the counter she was holding onto, marks in her palms. Tonight would prove to be interesting.

**AN **_Told ya it was short, anyway it's like a prologue I decided (lol) anyway leave a review and tell me what you want to see happen, and if I can I'll try and write it in. Thanks. _


	2. Slow Poison

**AN **_Okay so here you go, chapter 1 basically. Wont be long, trust me. Anyway the whole of this chapter is a flashback, but you'll see that as I'll type 'flashback' anyway you'll understand why when you read. By The Way leave a review if you want. Anyway here you have it, wonderfully smutty and stuff for you lovers of that. Yes Sas, I included your idea. _

**Disclaimer **_Honestly? (Cue thoughtful raising of eyebrow)_

**Slow Poison**

Cole looked at himself in the mirror for a long time, he couldn't believe what had just happened a few hours ago. If this had been any other occasion, any other person, any other night he would have had said no, but this was Paige. She had a hold on him, when she held his arm, come to think of it if she just looked at him it was like a injection of lust into him and all he could see was what he wanted, and what he wanted was Paige. He picked up the cotton from the sink, using his fingers he compressed the small item, getting rid of the excess water. Carefully he placed it on the cut that made an ugly mark above his eyebrow, he flinched as the cold water seeped into the gash causing a stinging pain. Dammit he just _had _to trade in his healing power didn't he? And for what? Fireballs. Hardly worth it now, he looked at the stained cotton bud. Red with the blood. He sighed and dropped it into the sink, in the time he had spent with Paige he had no sense of direction or feeling, it was beyond him how he made it to 9 o'clock. The fateful time when Paige's boyfriend had returned home…

**Flashback **(_Told ya I'd write it)_

The night was dark, not that either Paige or Cole cared, but there was a bitter chill in the air. Unlike other summer nights, tonight was cold and it had caused Paige to orb a spare blanket to wrap around herself. It was quarter to nine and Ben had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago, after becoming worn out from play fighting and pretending to be Spiderman. Cole had put him to bed, and instead of leaving, chose to go downstairs and settle down with Paige on the sofa to watch the rest of the film. The low light that was emitted from the screen highlighted both Paige and Cole as they stared at the screen, rather than each other. Seemed more appropriate. It had been a few minutes since the film had show the infamous kiss scene, Kirsten Dunst and Toby Maguire making out upside down, and Cole had almost laughed out loud when Paige shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure of how to react to it. Cole reached for the wine that had been laid out for him earlier, there was only a small amount left and he realized once this was finished that it was appropriate if he left, Afterall there was nothing keeping him there now. He had only promised to come and see Ben. He swallowed the dark red liquid in the glass and put it down on the table causing Paige to trail her hazel eyes over to him, before long they were looking at all of him. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, Bens fault he hand hung from Cole's neck and ripped the first two buttons, much to Paige's amusement. His hair was obviously styled for tonight and his aftershave, she smiled, his aftershave was the same one he used on their honeymoon. It caused the butterflies in her stomach to flip out more than they already were, and the feeling of becoming faint resumed it position. Cole turned to her, a smile playing on his wine tinted lips, a sparkle in his eyes Paige realized she could do nothing more than smile back,

"You know I've noticed were alone now" His voice was husky and deep, Paige held his stare for a moment. His voice was like it used to be when he wanted to seduce her, low and haunting, inviting her to do what he wanted and to ask no questions. She drew in a breath, "Which means I should be going" she blinked, if her feelings could become visual then Cole would have seen an iron plate hit her smack in the face. Those six simple words hit her hard, he was going. Paige gathered herself quickly, it didn't matter if he was going. Right? Afterall he was only here for Ben, and to be fair he had spent a lot of time with him, but being able to be alone with him again was something she enjoyed and now it was coming to an end, all too soon. She studied him as he let his legs guide him across the floor to his coat which had been draped over the chair loosely. Both felt the regret hanging in the air.

"Stay it's still early, I can get you another drink if you'd like? Whiskey with ice?" She knew she sounded like she was pleading, but it was worth a shot. Cole turned to her and flashed her a grin, his eyes brightening with his smile like they always did when he was amused. He shook his head and hung his coat over his arm, the dark brown making its obvious statement against the black of his pants. "It's not even nine o'clock yet" She stood up, a good 3 inches taller than her usual self thanks to the heels she had on. She was unsure why she wore them in the first place. Walking towards him she could feel Coles eyes burning into her body, another thing she missed. Feeling wanted. She put her hand on his arm and Cole stiffened, his heart beat more beats than necessary and he felt himself turn cold and clammy within seconds. Paige was a toxic poison he just couldn't get enough of. Paige must have felt, or sensed, his feelings and raised her head to look at him quizzically.

"I really should go" Paige bit down on her lip glossed lips, cherry flavor, the one certain taste that drove Cole mad - that she knew from history. He looked at her as she shook her head, as though she couldn't comprehend what he was saying, like he was speaking a language she couldn't understand. Reality was she was fighting a losing argument, one side of her told her to let him go, another told her to hold on and never let him go again. Cole moved his arm but her fragile hand kept its place there, finally she turned her eyes towards his,

"Don't" Unable to contain all her overwhelming emotions Paige moved her hand to the back of Cole's neck and lowered his head, fusing her lips with his and deepening it within contact. She thanked her stars as Cole kissed back, just as desperately as her own kisses, maybe more so. Cole dropped the coat to the floor and used his larger frame to push Paige against the hard wall, with the low hung straps on her back it sent a cold thrill through her body. A deep moan was emitted from the back of her throat, raw with desire and lust, shocking herself and giving Cole the fuel to kiss harder. He fed off of her desperation, lent into it, clawed dangerously from it. His hands expertly found their way under Paige's top, working their way up past her stomach. Paige shivered, John had never made her feel like this. She paused the passionate kiss for a moment and Cole automatically knew what she was thinking, he pulled away, his eyes hung low and his lips parted giving him time to catch his breath. Paige kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, relishing the feeling of Cole's rough lips on her own.

"I know…John" He sighed regretfully and let go of her, "We need to stop doing this" he smiled at her, but this time no sparkle was found in his eyes. Instead they were filled with emotion. Disappointment ran through his veins, he was hurt, confused, embarrassed. Once more alcohol and lust had blinded the demon inside and he had lost control of all abilities to think right. Paige fought the urge inside her to pull him back again, he was right they shouldn't do this but he was everything she wanted in a man, if not more. Cole knew her like nobody else did, he could predict what was wrong with her, he could find his way around her body like an artist, he knew her.

"Screw John I want you" She whispered, her flaming hazel eyes fought their way past Cole's desires and beckoned him back to her, as if in a silent assurance of himself Cole stared at her for what seemed like eternity. Paige's eyes pleaded with him to do something, anything. Carefully he positioned his arms right and lifted her from the ground, his hips pushing against hers as he held her in place against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Cole's waist, urging him on. Once more his lips were against his, fighting for dominance. Paige eagerly kissed back, hard and fast her hands roamed around Coles toned body, reveling in the various muscles covered only by a single layer of clothing. Cole let his mouth leave hers, the cold air punished her once lust deprived lips, as Paige found the buttons of his shirt he expertly found her neck. Paige inhaled so deep she thought her lungs would collapse, Cole found her weak spot within seconds. She fumbled with the buttons of the shirt, dizzy and confused with feelings she knew she shouldn't be having with another man, Cole continued to trail kisses on her slender neck making it near impossible for Paige to unbutton the shirt completely. She was lost. Even more, she was his. The battle lines of denial were demolished now, and all they could do was go with their emotions. Raw and unscathed. Cole fought all his urges and pulled away, causing a deep sound to come from Paige, obviously she didn't want him to stop. Cole walked with Paige to the couch, the extra weight of a person and the confusion of desire sent his legs to a quivering wreck, he made it to the couch though and laid Paige on it, removing her top as he did. They both knew what was going to happen, but as neither of them argued they continued. Paige wrapped her arm around his neck ready to pull him down for another kiss but stiffened as she heard the one sound that meant disaster,

"Paige? What the hell?" Johns voice crashed into Paige's thoughts, Cole looked down at Paige obviously shocked. He moved off of Paige and turned to the other man in the room, ashamed of what he had done. John stared between them both, anger flaming in his eyes, fire burnt like hell in the brown of his eyes. Cole buttoned his shirt up, unable to speak. He glanced over to Paige who had pulled her top over her head and was now stood up, she couldn't make eye contact with John "Tell me what the hell is going on Paige? Explain this to me" He waved his hands frantically, tears of embarrassment filled Paige's eyes as she shook her head finding some excuse,

"I-I cant…me and Cole, we just - I don't know" She stuttered over her words, Cole looked up to find John stalking towards him. "John leave him" Paige called, ignoring her he grabbed Cole by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, Cole remained emotionless, he had been in more fights than John could have thought of, this didn't scare him. Without warning Cole felt a force of the side of his face and a harsh pain as his head connected with the shelf on the wall. He heard Paige cry out before it dawned on his John had just hit him. With the words of his mother to never back down from a fight Cole brought his right hand up and punched John on the jaw. He watched as he stumbled back, and glared at him,

"It's not worth you getting yourself hurt" Was all Cole said, he glanced at Paige who had covered her mouth with her hand. She stared at her ex-husband who had an obvious wound on his head, and her current boyfriend who was holding his jaw in pain. Lost on which way to go she stayed where she was. "Bye Paige, call me if…" he trailed off, Paige understood what he meant though. If John hurt her, she had to call him. She nodded, with a distinct flicker of hurt in his eyes Cole shimmered out.

**End Of Flashback**

Cole placed some ointment onto the woolen pad and put it on the cut on his eye, he had really hit his head quite hard on that shelf, and it was starting to turn a nasty purple colour. Jenny would definatly ask questions, he would have to think of a lie tonight. He put the pad into the bin and looked into the mirror, he had gotten rid of the blood now and it was looking better. He sighed and lent on the sink, how could he have been so stupid to have done something like that? Slowly he turned off the light to the bathroom and walked out, closing the door quietly.

Paige lay in bed, her body was still tingling where Cole had touched her. She hadn't felt so wanted in a long time. It was animalistic, spontaneous. That's what Paige loved, something exciting but gentle, something that could sweep her off her feet but keep her close to the ground. Obviously, she knew now, John couldn't give her that. She was safe with John though, things with Cole didn't work out before, why would they work now? She closed her eyes as she heard John walk into the room, after a heated row Paige had convinced him it was him that she wanted and not Cole. She knew it was wrong to live a lie but John was practical whilst Cole just wasn't. She felt him get into the bed and place an arm around her, she bit her lip gently,

"Goodnight Paige" John whispered close to her ear, Paige kept up her pretence of being asleep, fearful of is next words, the same ones he always said "I love you" he turned out the light and settled beside her, content. Paige felt the single tear fall down her cheek, how could he love her when her heart belonged to someone else?

**AN **_There you go you cute people. What do you think. Tell me in a review. _


	3. Why Can't I

**AN **_Oh another chapter, this has a reason for being short. I wrote it instead of my sociology essay because I had an idea for this, but not for that. Anyway, read on._

**Disclaimer **_Don't own it. The song belongs to Liz Phair and is amazing and is called Why Cant I, oh yeah and it's amazing. Didn't use it all. _

**Why Cant I**

It had been a month since Paige and Cole had seen each other. They hadnt talked since that night. Ben had gone to Coles house that had never stopped, but Jenny had always brought him to the house. Paige would occasionally glance past her and see Cole sat in the car, his hands on the steering wheel, sometimes they would glance at each other but usually he would stare straight ahead. John and Paige had put the past behind them and were getting on with life, John had even planned a dinner for that night telling her to invite who she wanted, unable to think of any close friends apart from her sisters, who he had invited anyway, she had decided to phone Cole. Paige folded her arms and watched the clouds move slowly over the houses, Cole and Jenny would be here soon, Cole would probably drive them which meant he couldn't have a drink. _Good _she thought _give us a chance to talk. _She shivered slightly as the cold breeze drifted in through the window and attacked her bare arms and watched as Cole's car pulled up, she closed her eyes momentarily and reopened them to see Jenny moving out of the car. Her blonde hair was styled perfectly on her hair and her long legs were on show beneath the red dress she had on, she closed the car door delicately and waited patiently as Cole stepped out the car. He looked good, a simple shirt and jeans combination but he pulled it off, he walked to Jenny and smiled as he said something in her ear. Paige watched as Jenny hit his chest playfully, keeping her hand there and playing with the buttons with her red fingernails. Cole sneaked his arm around her waist and Paige felt a sudden urge to run outside and shout every insult she could at them, together they looked the perfect couple. They were both good looking, they were dressed for the occasion and they seemed very much in love, Jenny smiled coyly at Cole and walked with him to the front door, in that moment Paige realized one small thing.

She hated Jenny.

She heard a knock at the door but let her sister answer it, finally realizing everybody was there now she turned around and flashed a small smile at Phoebe who was sat on the couch watching her curiously. She walked to her and sat down, smoothing the black dinner dress she was wearing and moved some of her styled hair behind her ear,

"Is there anything wrong Paige?" her sister asked curiously, playing with the small earring in her ear. The same ones that her boyfriend Adam had bought her, although he wasn't here tonight, he had to work, as usual. Neither was Leo for that matter, only because Piper had convinced him she wanted some alone time with her little sister, her boyfriend, Cole and Jenny. Which didn't work obviously, so she convinced him to look after the boys. Paige shook her head, trailing her eyes to the doorway and looking back at her older sibling. Phoebe watched her movements, intrigued "Are you and John okay?" Paige bit her lip and looked down slightly, Phoebe instantly understood in that moment something was wrong "Did you have a fight?" Paige glanced at the door, she could hear the front door shut and Pipers voice as she started conversation to the couple that had entered, Paige looked at Phoebe, truth was the best option here,

"John walked in on me and Cole…" She admitted quietly, Phoebe tried to hide her shock with a sympathetic smile. Underneath she was glad, even if Cole and Paige didn't get back together maybe this signaled the end for her and John.

"Do I want to know what you were doing?" She asked placing her hand on her baby sisters, Paige shook her head a single curl falling in front of her eyes

"It wasn't that" She said slowly, hoping there was nobody else in the room except them, Phoebe gave her a look "But…" She sighed "If he had walked in ten minutes later he would have seen quite a show" Phoebe drew in a breath and patted the top of her hand, she was about to reply but she saw Cole and Jenny enter, Paige caught her glance and turned around, immediately looking at Cole who turned to Phoebe

"Hey Pheebs" he greeted warmly, automatically grabbing Jenny's hand "Paige" he added on the end, Paige bit her lip gently and looked at Jenny a obvious fake smile on her face,

"Ready to go?" Johns voice spoke before Paige had time to say anything, "I know you have just arrived but the table is booked for 8 and its half seven now" Cole nodded and glanced around the room,

"Sure…we'll come in the other car if anyone wants to come with us" Cole suggested, Paige tried to stop the thoughts in her mind developing any further than they were. She wouldn't mind being in the car with him.

Backseat preferably.

Piper and Phoebe accepted to go with Cole and Jenny, joking around that Paige and John needed some 'alone' time. Phoebe had studied Cole and Paige's face, Cole remained blank like he always did when something was bothering him and Paige had found the floor very interesting. As they walked out into the night and piled into the cars Cole and Paige were the last two out, they watched as their excited loved ones got theirselves comfortable, Paige locked the front door, "Where's Ben?" Cole asked curiously,

"Leo's looking after him" She replied shortly, she didn't want to be in a conversation with him that much, it was too uncomfortable, she put the key into her handbag and started to walk past Cole, stopping quickly as she felt Cole's hand on her arm. She glanced to the cars to see if anyone noticed, John seemed to be too busy finding his seatbelt, she looked over and saw Phoebe watching them but as soon as she realized Paige was looking she proceeded to talk to Jenny in the front seat, "Cole…"

"We need to talk"

"Later" With that the two walked to their separate cars, thinking of what they wanted to say. For the rest of the car journey Cole and Paige remained quiet.

_/ Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too /_

The meal had been amazing and they all agreed, the only downside is Everytime Paige and Cole had tried to talk alone something had happened, making it impossible. Paige watched Cole from the other side of the table and hid her sigh, he looked so happy with Jenny. They had spent most of the night laughing and joking with one another, holding hands. Kissing. She had no idea Cole was looking back at her during the night thinking exactly the same thing. Paige hated not knowing what Cole was thinking, or John for that matter. She had caught him looking between her and Cole on more than one occasion - though he had a right it felt like he was invading her privacy. On the night he had caught them she had blamed talking about the past, alcohol and confusion to what had happened. She had convinced him her and Cole were nothing more than friends and that one kiss had been a mistake, a fantastic mistake at that, and it would never happen again. She ignored the dream, thoughts and memories and put all her attention into her relationship with John, and it had paid off as he didn't talk about Cole or what had happened again.

_/ Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you / _

"-…And that's how I got the degree in medicine" Jenny concluded, Paige played with her straw in her drink, not as half as intrigued as the rest of the table. It was half nine and Paige was becoming bored of Jenny's stories, Cole looked at her though as if she had just given birth his child and was telling him she was pregnant again. He held her hand through the stories and they had looked at each other blissfully, Paige had become irritated long ago and had tried to signal to him to move so they could talk but none of her tactics worked.

"Didn't you ever think of quitting? I mean that's some workload over such a small amount of time" Piper asked, she was leaning on her hand with her elbow on the table, ignoring Johns comments that it was rude to do that. Phoebe finished off her water and looked at Jenny who flashed a dazzling white smile,

"No because I like looking after people. I like the feeling that I've helped somebody" Phoebe smiled back at her and turned to Paige who was chasing an ice cube around the glass with the straw and failing to get it to go up the side of the glass.

"Interesting, because I like the feeling you give me full stop" Cole joked a smile on his face, Jenny proceeded from there to go a nice red colour. _Your face matches your dress _Paige thought sarcastically, she looked up in time to see Phoebe looking at her, obviously worried about her. She smiled at her and turned to look at John who knew something was wrong with her, to reassure him she placed her hand on his leg. If nothing else it made her feel better, she'd rather do that than watch her ex-husband and his tart of a girlfriend flirting.

"I need to go and freshen up" She whispered to him, he smiled at her as his reply and watched as she got up putting her napkin down and started walking towards the bathroom. He saw Cole follow Paige, his eyes looking over her body, mesmerized by the way her hips moved. John watched as Cole said something to Jenny and stood up himself, kissing her cheek and also walking towards the bathroom. John felt a stab of jealousy hit him, he had the urge to go after Cole but he had a better way to get him. He just had to wait until Paige came back before he could do it.

_/ Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
__Finding someone else you  
__Can't get enough of someone who wants to be with you too?  
__It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
__Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
__But wouldn't it be beautiful?  
__Here we go, we're at the beginning  
__We haven't fucked yet,  
__But my heads spinning. /_

"Paige…wait a minute" Cole caught up to her as she was pushing the door to the ladies open, she turned to him, Cole paused for a moment he had just expected her to ignore him and continue walking into the toilets so she couldn't have to speak to him, now she was stood there in front of him, waiting for him to talk it all seemed a bit nerve-racking,

"You and Jenny seem to be having a good time" She was the first to speak, and he was thankful for that. Other wise he would have been stood there like some stupid idiot for a long time. She looked into his eyes, before looking away to a picture on the wall. Some house, in some country, somewhere she didn't care about. "She's nice" Cole nodded and put his hands into his pockets, for a few moments they stood in silence "Cole I…"

"Paige"

They each let out a nervous laugh, Cole removed his hands from his pockets and put it on Paige's waist moving her out of the way of an elderly woman coming out of the toilets. Paige felt the warmth of his hand through the thin material of the dress, he seemed to be clammy. From nerves? She didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have this talk now.

"You first" She said after a few seconds, she felt Coles hand leave her waist and he watched as he put it back into his pocket, unsure on what to say. He looked at Paige, her eyes were inquiring, questioning. Different to how they were talking to him last month, last month they were pleading with him to take her upstairs. He swallowed hard and tried to make himself look as casual as possible,

"I…it's about what…" He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to talk about it, Paige licked her bottom lip, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Cole looked down at his shoes, clean and polished, for a demon he was perfectly presentable. "I mean…Paige" _Dammit why cant I ever speak around her _"Thanks for inviting me and Jenny tonight" he removed his hands again and folded his arms, Paige stared at him for a moment hoping he would talk about what happened between them, it would make her feel better about speaking about it.

"Right…well okay, I mean its fine" She replied, still confused. If that's all he wanted to say why did he follow her to the toilets? "Anything else?" She prompted him, but Cole shook his head,

"No" he told her "Just thanks…for everything" he turned and walked back into the restaurant, his hint making Paige realize it's true meaning. He was thanking her for not making her talk about what happened, but then again what if he was thanking her for what happened? She shook her head confused and resumed her trip to the bathroom. Cole sat back down next to Jenny and flashed her a smile,

"Feel better?" She asked him, her angelic voice entering his system. He nodded at her and played with the napkin on the table. Jenny was amazing, and she gave him everything she had but there was always something about her he couldn't figure out. Probably because she wasn't Paige. He looked at her and smiled, like he always did when he looked at her, it was a reaction he couldn't help. She lit him up inside. "Paige is back" she whispered, Cole looked at her confused and shrugged indicating he didn't really care, ignoring the urge to turn around and watch the way she moved.

"I have something to say" Cole rolled his eyes as John spoke, Jenny let out a small giggle causing the table to look at her, blushing she turned her gaze to the table cloth. Paige glanced at him confused "I just want to say thanks for you all coming here because there is a real reason that I arranged this dinner" John looked straight at Cole before standing up and facing Paige, "Hun, I know we have been through some hard times. Especially recently" Paige felt the guilty butterflies make themselves known "But I know we are meant to be together, no matter what. I love you Paige Matthews" Carefully John got down onto one knee, removing a box from his jacket as he did so. Cole sat up and Paige flinched slightly, the same thought running through their head,

_Don't you dare do this…_

"Will you marry me?"

_/ Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you /_

**AN **_Hmmm? What did you think? Favorite part, line, person, couple? Lol. Tell me in a review_


	4. Uninvited

**An **_New chapter. Thanks for the reviews I have a slight feeling that she shouldn't marry John, am I right? Lol. By the way to Luke-Gilmore I don't think I could write one of those fics to be honest. Makes me feel dirty hehe. _

**Disclaimer **_Don't own it, nope I own nothing apart from the words Cole, Paige and er well anything that appears in Charmed._

**Uninvited**

She had accepted. She had bloody, accepted. And now Cole was stood in the conservatory of the manor slowly arranging the champagne glasses on the table for the wedding tomorrow. At first the reception was going to be at P3 but Paige had wanted it to be at the manor, she felt more comfortable there. Piper, who had only recently learning about what had happened between Paige and Cole to cause the tension, had made him help out. Absent-mindedly he had agreed and somehow he had been roped in to sorting glasses and working with Leo and Adam to prepare the archway, which Paige would walk underneath in the morning in her dress. Everything was white and gold, Johns idea. Cole delicately ran a hand over the glasses and glanced up as Piper walked into the room, robotically he gave her a smile

"Finished" He said, Piper nodded and put down the plates she was holding. "Anything else you want me to do?" he looked at her as she narrowed her eyes in thought,

"Actually, there is Cole" She spoke harshly, and from history with her Cole knew something was bothering her. Slowly he walked around the table, "I want you to stop lying to yourself, Jenny, Paige and John" she smoothed the table cloth with her hand before turning her head to the demon,

"What do you mean?" He asked, he knew exactly what she was talking about but he just wanted to be sure it was the right thing,

"Tell Paige how you feel" Bingo! He was right. Cole shook his head and sat down on the only chair that was free from decoration, boxes, ornaments or presents from people that wouldn't be able to make it, "Why not?, She feels the same for god sake!" Cole was startled at Pipers outburst and looked at her beneath lowered eyebrows,

"She's marrying John tomorrow, besides I'm happy with Jenny. By the way she cant come tomorrow, something to do with a interview" he traced his fingers over a small candle that was laid on the table, he began to spin it within his fingers when Piper took it off him and lent forwards so she was eye-level with him.

"I don't care. I want my sister to be happy. I remember when the two of you were going to be married, she talked non-stop about what was going to happen, when and where. She beamed about how much she loved you, how excited she was and how she couldn't wait no matter how much her nerves were making her feel sick. She has done none of that with John, she smiles at us and says she's excited but a sister knows Cole, and she wants to be swept off her feet by the man she loves. By you." Piper hit her hand lightly on the table at her last sentence, frustrated that they weren't facing up to what they were feeling,

"She divorced me Piper, we fell out of love okay? We were madly in love when we got married and now she has nerves about her wedding that's all. I wanted to be with her yeah I admit that, and a few months ago when me and her nearly…when we…I wanted her then but now things have changed. She loves John, I love Jenny. Whether you or Phoebe or anyone else disagrees then tough shit, me and Paige are over. I've had to deal with it, so now it's your turn" he looked into her eyes to prove his point and as she moved away he stood up, he turned to walk out of the room but Piper grabbed his arm, he spun around.

"Without thinking, tell me the truth, do you love Paige?" Pipers grip was hard, harder than he thought, on his arm and it took Cole a while to figure out what she was saying,

"Yes, always will. We don't stand a chance though, so my love for her is worthless and is just friendship" He shook his arm away and turned, once more, to walk out of the room,

"No love is worthless Cole" He heard Piper say behind him, for a second he paused before he continued out of the room.

"Piper?" In that second Piper froze as Paige's voice penetrated her head, _oh shit_ was all she could think. Taking a breath she turned around,

"Yeah sis?" She looked at her younger sister, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her tracksuit, two earphones hung around her neck. Hardly the look to say she was going to be married the very next day.

"Why did you say all that to him?" Paige took a few steps towards her eldest sister, "Why did you tell him to say he loved me? I'm getting married tomorrow for god sake, that would complicate things!" Paige knew she wasn't actually angry, she was more confused why Piper could say all the things that she wanted to.

"Because he does Paige, cant you see it? He loves you like he did all that time ago. John was your rebound, bounce off him and go back to Cole. No-one will feel any less of you" Piper countered her, causing Paige to think for a moment for her answer,

"Me and Cole are over. He was right, were friends now. Leave it at that Piper please. And for your information I love John a lot, he isn't a rebound love. He's the one." She walked out of the room and walked upstairs, her heart pounding. Tears threatened to fall, she heard everything. She heard Cole say he still loved her, but only as a friend. She had heard him say he wanted her, but not anymore. He heard him say he loved Jenny, and she loved John. She flopped onto her bed as she got to her room and looked up at the ceiling. She had heard him say they couldn't be, and she knew it was true.

That night Paige danced through the manor, her moves followed closely by the laughs of her sisters. Her hen night was hardly the typical, it was a night in with her sisters really but in her eyes it was perfect. _Girls just wanna have fun _was playing in the background, full blast and Paige had worn her sisters out with her dancing. She pulled Phoebe up and immediately started dancing with her, Phoebe laughed and joined her sister pulling Piper up. As the track changed the music went dead causing Paige to pout, but a second later _All I wanna do _blared out from the player which sent Paige off into a dance again.

"Nice moves Paige" A deep masculine voice said from the other side of the room, Paige's heart stopped and started again too many times in a second to be healthy. She turned around and looked at Cole, he was lent on the doorframe holding something rectangular in his hand. Piper walked slowly and turned the music off,

"Join us if you think you can do better then" Phoebe mocked, Cole let out a gentle laugh and shook his head,

"I cant dance to save my life" He flashed them a smile as he walked towards them, Paige watched him

"What are you doing here Cole?" she asked, Cole raised an eyebrow and gave her another secret smile.

"Now is that any way to speak to somebody bearing gifts?" Paige rolled her eyes and looked at him, he held up the gold foil present in his hand "From me and Jenny, we cant make it tomorrow but I thought it would be appropriate to give you a present at least" Piper nudged Phoebe with her elbow and without a word the two eldest females made their way out of the room. Carefully and slowly Paige took the present from Cole, their fingers grazing lightly, and put it on the table. She pulled at the top she was wearing,

"Why cant you come?" She asked, Cole gave her a look with his eyes to say 'you're my ex wife, and your asking why I cant come to your second wedding?'

"Because Jenny has an interview and I want to be there for her" He replied looking down at the present on the table, "I chose it so it's not that good" Paige shrugged and looked around the room, deeply disappointed that he wasn't going to be there. The again why would he come? It was her wedding, and if what he said about loving her was true then…

"Do you still love me?" Cole seemed to stumble backwards at her question, he was struck with shock and he wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not. He decided to go with the lie he had been telling himself for the past year,

"Course I do, you're one of my closest friends Paige" He watched her reaction and realized that wasn't the answer she wanted,

"No Cole dammit why do you have to complicate things. You know I dont mean a friendship love, I mean how we used to" She took a step towards him, "I still love you" She paused with a intake of breath "Okay that I didn't mean to say"

"Why are you marrying John then Paige? For god sake you cant be getting married to somebody and tell your ex you love them the night before" Paige could tell she had upset him. Why is it that three simple words like that could cause so many emotions from a single person? Paige blinked a few times,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it Cole" She looked away, her gaze after wandering finally settled on the couch. It was a long silence before any movement was made, and that movement made Paige feel as though she was floating. She moved her head into his cupped hand,

"Look at me Paige" Slowly she moved her hazel eyes from focusing on the floor to meet his blue ones, "I love you too, I mean I still do. Haven't stopped if I'm being honest. But you know we cant work, so marry John be happy. He can give you things I cant" Cole spoke in his low voice that made her feel like she was lifting from the ground, the voice that could break a thousand hearts.

"He can give me things yeah Cole, but he cant give me the love you did" She whispered, shocking herself how honest she was being. Cole watched her, it was tearing him apart seeing her so confused, so lost.

"Don't do this Paige, your just hurting yourself. You know I hate to see you like this" His thumb lightly grazed her cheek a moment longer before he let go of her, he head stayed tilted to the side. Gently she put her hands onto his chest, holding his shirt in her pale hands,

"Then make me feel something else Cole. Just…" _Okay I'm begging for him to sleep with me, yeah - time to shut up. _Cole paused, he knew what she had been wanting to ask before she stopped herself. Problem was, he was considering it.

"It's the night before your wedding Paige" He was fighting something he wanted and he knew it. Carefully she let go of his shirt, her hands trailing down his chest,

"I know" she licked her dry lips, Cole watched her lips for a moment wanting to be able to kiss them "Thanks for bringing the present…I guess since I wont see you tomorrow I'll -" Her sentence was cut short by the heavy feeling of Cole's lips on hers. Confused she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away, her lips still close to his "I'll see you when you…come and…see Ben" She couldn't get her words out, Coles eyes were looking right into hers,

"Yeah" He said quietly, his lips making their way to her neck. He gently kissed the soft skin and waited for a response from Paige which he got immediately from contact. A sharp gasp and he was pulled closer.

"Cole…we cant I mean I want to but…Cole stop kissing me and listen" her breath was becoming deeper and more strained but he moved his lips from her weak spot and looked at her,

"I know. Just one last time?" Paige was shocked for a moment. Was he really suggesting this? She paused for a long time causing Cole to pull away from her, "I'm sorry Paige, I wasn't thinking. Ignore me hun" He smiled at her, not that she noticed she still seemed to be in a dream like state. Thinking purely of what had just happened in the last five minutes, "Look I should go you need your sleep" He took a step back from her but was prevented from shimmering out when Paige grabbed his arm again and turned her eyes to him,

"One last time" She spoke softly as she pulled him closer, crashing her lips against his and orbing them both upstairs.

Piper and Phoebe stood frozen as they watched the blue lights die away. The eldest turning to her sister, the same look on her face as she had when she walked in on Phoebe in the shower. Pure shock.

"Should we..?" Worry was in the voice of the eldest sister.

"No" Stubborn reply. Piper rolled her eyes, why was she always the sensible one

"What if..?" Phoebe didnt give her time to finish and cut her off by putting her hand against Pipers mouth

"No" Piper removed her sisters hand, narrowing her eyes

"Phoebe…"

"She's a big girl now. All we need to do is stay quiet and make sure John doesn't come home early" Phoebe tugged on her sisters arm making her move,

"Told you she loved him more than John" Piper grinned, bathing in the glow of being right.

**AN **_Oooooh there ya go. You wanted it, you got it. Read, review, be nice and come back soon. Lol I feel all posh saying that. Review. _


	5. Stay With Me

**AN** _Because my 'daaarling' friend Anna told me that I should have a go at developing my writing in this I decided (she made me) to write this chapter a little bit more detailed in some parts. Not to a point where you go "Oh my God this should be in M" though maybe some of you will, but it'll just be a little more graphic I guess (shrugs) I'm not sure it has like one more word that's graphic but whatever. I only wrote this just in case someone gets offended or something. Blame evil Anna. So yeah there's your warning thing. Thanks to your reviews and emails by the way. _Disclaimer _If I owned Charmed, Cole would have come back and killed Billie during season 8. I don't own the song either, that's Nickleback's and is called Far Away_

**Stay with me**

Paige orbed to her room, her mouth still pressed hotly against Coles. He pulled her hard against his body, causing Paige to let out a small moan. Without thinking Coles feet danced with Paige's as they made their way to her bed, Paige's knees buckled as they hit the hard wood and she fell back onto it pulling Cole to lie with her. Still not breaking the passionate kiss Paige began to unbutton Coles shirt, painfully slowly. Her fingers grazing the skin beneath the layers, her soft touch sent a shiver through Coles body.

He wanted her.

He pulled his mouth away from her, his lips parted breathing deeply. He placed his hand on the bed and waited for her to open her eyes when she did he looked straight into them, Paige ran her fingers down his chest, stopping to put her hand on his arm,

"What's wrong?" She paused, understanding all the possibilities and sighing quietly "You don't want to do you?" She bit her lip as Cole didn't answer and moved underneath his much larger form. As the silence continued, Paige closed her eyes embarrassed that this even happened. She just wanted Cole to leave now, to not put her through this.

"Paige, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to" His voice broke the silence and her worries, she opened her hazel eyes once more and looked at him, "Theres just other people involved" Paige took in a deep breath, as much as she wanted to run away from the truth, there were just so many people that, if they slept together, could be hurt by their act.

"Then we shouldn't" She moved her hands back to Coles chest in an attempt to move him, but he didn't go anywhere. "Cole please…It's obvious only one of us wants this to happen, and that's embarrassing enough, so please just go" her voice sounded strained like she was holding back tears, or anger. Some kind of emotion. Cole moved one of his hands, that he had placed on the bed, gently onto her cheek. Moving her head to the side she turned away from him,

"I said there's people involved. I never said they had to find out" As though to prove the point he wanted to stay he moved his lips to her neck, kissing the skin below her ear softly. He continued until she breathed out his name, he kissed her once more before drawing back to look at her again. "I want you Paige, so tell me now if you don't want this because if you ask me to stop after this I don't know if I'll be able to" Paige moved her hand to the back of Cole's neck lowering his head back to hers,

"Then don't stop" She answered, smiling as Cole let his lips linger on hers before deepening the kiss.

/ This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know /

Piper answered the ringing phone that had been non-stop on and off for the past twenty minutes. Ignoring it hadn't worked so she resigned herself to answering it the next time it rang. She was still awake cleaning the house, once more, for the big day tomorrow. Even though, right at this point, the bride was sleeping with the ex rather than the groom. She didn't condone what Paige had done, she didn't even think it was the right way to go about things, but she couldn't interfere, Paige wouldn't listen anyway. She would talk to her tomorrow.

"Hello?" Piper held the phone in the crook of her neck as she tilted her head to the side and cleaned the candle holders as her eyes looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. 11:40.

"Piper, hey it's John" His deep voice caused Piper to freeze and almost drop the heavy object onto the hard floor, "Is Paige there I want to say goodnight if she's still awake, she said she might be" Piper shook her head, what was she meant to say?

"She's asleep" _That worked _"Guess she was tired from all the preparations today" He heard John sigh, _She's probably going to be even more tired in the morning. _

"Oh" He sounded disappointed "Can you tell her I love her and I cant wait to see her when she wakes up then?" Piper placed the candle holder onto the table and bit her lip. Would it be better if she just told him now? Get it over with and let Paige make a choice? No, it would be better if Paige told him the truth.

"Course I will John. Sleep well"

"I wont, I'm too excited. Night Piper" With that Piper heard nothing but the distant buzz as he put the phone down. Piper clicked the phone off and looked over at the table which had been decorated perfectly for a wedding reception.

"Paige…I hope you know what you're doing" She picked up the candle holder once more and walked to the table, placing it in its right setting before walking up the stairs. She saw Phoebe at the top, wandering out of the bathroom.

"Hey sis, going to bed?" Phoebe closed the door to the bathroom and turned to her older sister, Piper nodded in reply to Phoebes question, both glanced at Paige's door, "Who was on the phone, I was going to answer it but I was in the bathroom" Piper linked with her sisters arm and causally walked away from Paige's room.

"John" Piper replied, Phoebe looked at Piper,

"Well yeah, kind of expected him to phone. What did he want? What did you say" Piper let go of her sister and folded her arms looking at the wall,

"He wanted for her to know he loved her and that he couldn't wait. I said she was asleep and that's why she couldn't come to the phone" Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "I just hope Paige knows what she's getting herself into" Phoebe nodded,

"So do I, I don't want to see her ruin everything"

"She wants to get married though right?" Piper asked, Phoebe gave her a look which answered her question without speaking. "Didn't think so. Anyway time for bed. Night Pheebs" She kissed her sisters cheek

"Deal with it tomorrow?" Phoebe smiled, Piper nodded in reply and walked to her room, Phoebe watched her for a moment before walking to her own room. Both sisters wishing Paige would get what she wanted.

/ That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore /

Paige arched her back to Cole as he let his hand trail down her body, he looked down at the mass expanse of skin that he could roam. Moving his hands to her back he unclasped her bra and dropped it to the side of the bed, lowering his head and kissing the newly exposed skin, Paige contracted under his touch. Overwhelmed by the feelings that she was feeling again, she hadn't felt him for such a long time and now she was she couldn't suppress the moans that he was causing to come from her mouth. He had undressed her so delicately that she had almost died of desire, she couldn't focus right from the burning passion she felt in a place she knew she should ignore around Cole. It was too intense to ignore though, so intense she had given into it. Her breath was shortened and strained as his lips moved from her breasts to her stomach, her fingers tangled within his hair as she tilted her head back into the pillow. Succumbing to the curse of Cole Turner. He traced his lips across the top of her leg causing Paige to call out his name under her breath.

"Dammit Cole…Don't make me wait - I want you now" Upon hearing her plea he moved his body on top of hers kissing her lips again, Paige deepened the kiss on impact wrapping her legs around Cole's waist. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades causing him to push against her harder, they pulled back if only to breath. He moved back, causing Paige to drop her legs from where they were, he looked into her eyes as he positioned his body above hers once more "Don't ask me if I'm sure Cole because I am"

"I know" He said quietly, leaning on his forearms so his face was only inches away from hers. Tempted to kiss him again Paige distracted herself from his lips and ran her hands down his back, reminding herself of the various muscles she could feel beneath his tight skin. Not that she could forget.

"I love you" She whispered, her hands moving back up towards his shoulder blades. Cole smiled at her,

"No you don't" Paige looked at him confused, how could he say that? She wouldn't have agreed to this, to be with him if she didn't love him. Why was he doubting that? Before she could argue Cole kissed her again, leading them into the night. Connecting once more as one, together, moving in unison one with the other. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as though they had never been separated. They communicated through whispers, kisses, moans, anything they could to provide the emphasis to the already lust filled room. Paige held onto Cole, her hands and fingernails causing red marks to appear on his skin, evidence which would be gone by sunrise. They both settled into the night with one another. In reality Paige willingly marked her wedding with another man.

/ On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know /

Cole was past the point of exhaustion as he almost collapsed on top of Paige, he closed his eyes as he rest his head against her forehead, his arms were shaky as he lent on them to stop himself from leaning himself fully on Paige. He listened to Paige get her breath back, slowly he began to move from Paige but she stopped him by wrapping her leg around his waist,

"Don't. Just stay there. Stay with me" Still intimately joined Cole stayed with Paige until they both began to breath normally. Moving off her Paige let out a low moan at the loss of feeling he had given her only moments before. He lay next to her for the rest of the night, her head placed on his chest along with his arm.

"You don't regret it do you?" Paige shook her head smiling. Her body felt loved and wanted just like the rest of her, John had never made her feel this way. It was something only Cole could give her to the extent that he did.

"No. In fact I didn't want it to end" Cole laughed quietly, his hand moving across to hold her closer. He soaked up the feeling, knowing he couldn't hold it forever. Tonight was a one-off, an amazing one off, but it wouldn't happen again.

"Well it's not me who has bad stamina" He smiled, getting the reaction he knew Paige hit him gently and pouted,

"It's not my fault" She placed a kiss on his chest and looked at him smiling, "And I meant what I said earlier. Even if you don't want to believe me" Cole raised an eyebrow confused by what she meant, "I love you" She whispered before placing her head back onto his chest. Cole closed his eyes, his fingers absent-mindedly at the small of the back until she had fallen asleep. Cole listened to her breathing become deeper, a sign she was asleep before he said anything in reply to her,

"I love you too"

/ So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long /

The next morning Cole awoke and looked at Paige, regret swamped him as he got up and began to get dressed. He desperately didn't want to leave but he knew he had to, today she was getting married to another man. He had already done the worst thing he could have done to confuse her. As much as he had wanted to sleep with her, it was wrong to. He loved her and he knew he couldn't have her, that's why he had tried to move on. He pulled a small piece of paper from the pad in the drawer where she always kept it and placed it where she could find it,

"Love you Paige" He whispered kissing her forehead gently, "Hope you get what you want today" he stroked her hair and gazed once more upon the face that had broken his heart and mended it more times than he could count before shimmering out. Ready to ignore the day that would truly mean Paige wouldn't be his. Paige listened to Cole, tears hidden behind her closed eyes. She wanted to jump up and stop him, she wanted to hold onto him and make him stay but she couldn't. She felt paralyzed. Cole was leaving her and she had to move on with a man she didn't love. As he left Paige shed the first tear of the day.

/ _So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go /_

**AN** _Finished people. Leave a review and I'll reply to you if I can I usually do. Ciao xxx _


	6. Left Alone

**AN** _Fanfiction sucks, wouldn't let me upload. Anyway here you go. I've only put it up now because I wont have time to do it later because I've had some time off of college and I need to catch up, so since education is like "more important than anything else" I have to focus on that. Happy Reading Lol._

**Disclaimer** _Nope done own it. At least I dont think so, if i do I've been left out a lot. _

**Left Alone**

Paige woke up the following morning with an emanating happiness flowing throughout her body. She stretched widely and smiled happily of the images that floated in, then out, and the resurfaced in her minds eye. Last night had been…

Magical.

For the lack of a better word anyway

Cole had spent most of the night stroking, kissing, caressing every part of her delicate frame. Whispering comments of pure bliss, a seduction technique she had learnt she couldn't say no to. In bed he was so gentle, he wouldn't do anything without making sure first, knowing that she wanted it and other times he would just take what he wanted. She turned over and pushed her arm out, extending it to move over Cole's body. Instead she found the cruel bedding instead of the man she wanted to be there,

"Cole?" She opened her eyes and saw she was alone. It hadn't been a dream right? No, nothing like that could be a dream.

Then again.

She had been having several dreams like that about Cole since her feelings for him had resurfaced. She let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip, fighting back the tears. It hadn't been a dream and she knew it. Cole had gone. She remembered the soft kiss as he shimmered. He didn't want to stay. Simple as that, it was a one-night stand and that was it. He probably didn't even think anything about it, he probably had forgotten about it already. She sat up in bed, full of disappointment and regret. Turning her head to the side she saw a note propped against the alarm clock, unfolding it she saw simple words in Cole's handwriting.

Last night was amazing. Thanks for giving us both one last memory. Hope you have a great day today, Johns a lucky man. I'm not sorry it happened. Cole.

Shit. She was getting married today. Quickly she got up and her eyes magnetically drew to the dress that hung on the door of her dresser. It was beautifully simple. She didn't want it though. Marrying John hurt too much, she would be lying to more people than herself if she married him. Then again, he loved her and she loved him…Paige looked around her room, full of things for a wedding, her mind wandering back to last night.

_Cole smiled at her as she ran her hands down his body, his skin glistening with sweat. Their activities wearing both their bodies out, they lay in the afterglow, bathed in it.  
"Cole" She whispered, he moved slightly and tilted his head so he could see her properly,  
"I missed you" _

Thinking about Cole had to stop. Especially today of all days. All days. She just couldn't think about him full stop, it was wrong. She was taken by another man, and here she was thinking about the most intimate night of her whole year she had spent with her ex. Sighing she lay back on her bed, the alarm of her clock behind her head signaled it was time to get ready for the day ahead. Ignoring it she heard the door open,

"Paige" Pipers voice made Paige close her eyes with a groan and pull the covers up to cover her naked form. Her fingers traced the path Cole's had taken. She shivered holding back the feeling to orb to Cole and kiss him passionately and make him forget about Jenny and focus his mind on her again. "Come on lazy, you need to get ready" Paige turned her head to the side and opened her eyes to look out of the window. "Even if you don't want to" She added under her breath, low but not low enough for Paige to miss,

"What's that meant to mean?" She asked finally sitting up and facing her sister, her hand clamped around her cover that she held so close to her chest. Piper shrugged and closed the door as she stepped into the room,

"You and Cole last night is what I mean" She replied, walking to her baby sisters wedding dress and running her hand down the soft fabric of it. Paige watched her, the hazel in her eyes highlighted by her fear of being caught,

"We didn't…do anything" She lied. She sighed as Piper turned to her with her eyebrow raised. It was obvious everyone but the pope knew what happened between them last night. They were hardly discreet about it. "I didn't want to. I mean I did…of course I did. Piper please. What am I supposed to do?" Piper took in a long breath and looked at the floor before her sister,

"Do you want to marry John today?" Paige blinked and lowered her head. It was a question that held more than one answer, not something she enjoyed.

"Yes…" She replied, sure it was uncertain but she couldn't face Cole either. She dragged her eyes to Piper who seemed to be holding a fake smile stubbornly on her face, she didn't want her to marry John but it was her life and nobody could interfere,

"Then I suggest you start getting ready" She told her baby-sister briskly, "I'll make you some breakfast, get a shower and make yourself gorgeous" with those as her parting words Paige watched Piper walked out of the room, as she heard her sisters footsteps die away she turned to her wedding dress.

Here we go.

----

Paige began to breath deeply as she stared into the floor length mirror. Her hair was styled, her dress was perfect, her make up was applied and she looked the part of the blushing bride. They had arrived at the church half an hour ago and in less than 15 minutes she would be walking down the aisle, ready to marry John. He had wanted a traditional wedding and Paige had gone along with it, she wanted everything to be different to what it had been like with Cole. She closed her eyes trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach, she didn't feel right. Swallowing hard she turned to the left as she heard the large wooden door open, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Cole enter.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" She pulled the bottom of her dress up slightly so she could walk towards him, he pushed the door to shut it and moved further into the room, not noticing the door hadn't closed behind him. Paige watched as he lent against the table in the large room, he looked at her and smiled.

"Me and Jenny went to the manor, I wanted to see Ben in a suit. Phoebe looked great, so did Piper and Jenny well…she phoned up the job she had applied for and cancelled the interview because she wanted us to come today" He shrugged, "I wasn't sure if you'd mind" Paige looked at him, he was dressed smartly but still remained casual. He wore a dark blue shirt over his dark trousers. Paige felt her heart flutter.

"No I don't mind, I wanted you here. Moral support I guess" She fiddled with her fingernails and chewed on her bottom lip gently, "Where's Jenny?"

"She's with Ben he decided he wanted to sit with her and me" He let his eyes scan over her body, take in the sight of her wearing a wedding dress and making herself beautiful for another man. "You look amazing Paige" She blushed at the compliment and sat down on the plush chair in the corner,

"Thanks. Cole about…well…last night" She started.

----

John smiled at Leo, it was a nervous smile but as he looked around the room and saw all his family members, friends and all the people Paige knew he started to settle. He glanced at his watch,

"I'm going to go to the toilet. Wont be long" He told Leo, the whitelighter nodded back. Unsure if he really needed to know that information. He glanced at Piper who seemed to be in deep conversation with Phoebe, they had been like that all morning. He thought it best to leave them to it, and if they wanted to confide in him they would. John walked out of the toilets after splashing his face with cold water to get rid of his nerves. He ran his hand through his black hair and walked past the room where Paige would be getting ready, as he moved past he heard voices. Intrigued he stood outside the door, hearing the words from inside.

----

" - I don't think we should have done anything" Cole said smoothing down the front of his shirt, "But I don't regret it" Paige sighed and shook her head, the soft curls in her hair tickling her neck softly,

"Me either. I said that last night" She looked at the flowers in the vase, all stood straight and proud, looking doubled as they were in front of the dressing mirror.

"Maybe we should just forget about it and move on" Paige turned back to Cole, a meaningful look on her face, Cole shrugged "I know it's hard Paige last night was" he smiled "-amazing. That's no consolation to our partners, though, if they ever found out. I cant risk that, you cant, I wont let you" Paige raised an eyebrow and stood up, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she walked towards him,

"Why not?" She was close enough now to put her hands on him, but she didn't. Instead she held them in front of her, clasped tightly in a ball.

"Because you have a chance of happiness with John. Me and you were…" Paige silenced his sentence with a glare,

"Perfect"

"Yeah…wait no we weren't if we were then we would still be together" He insisted, as though to prove his point he grasped her arms within his large hands and stared at her, "You and him are suited for each other. He's the one for you"

"He's not the one my heart beats for though. Yeah I love him in a way and I trust him completely but I cant see me spending the rest of my life with him Cole. He says he understands magic but he hates it, he doesn't pay attention to Ben, and as much as I try to say different he doesn't make me feel" she searched for a word in Cole eyes, finding nothing but a fight "He just doesn't make me _feel_" Cole loosened his grip on her arms and moved his hand to her cheek, "It's not him I want Cole" she moved her head into his hand,

"I…cant - I don't feel the same…" Cole lied, knowing straight away Paige could tell he wasn't telling the truth,

"Didn't seem that way last night" She spat angrily. She was hurt and Cole knew it was because of him. He looked at the floor and saw they were toe to toe. "If you don't want me Cole then I'll walk out of that door right now and marry John. We'll have babies and be happy. You can live a lie if you want but I've told you how I feel. I care for John a lot, we'll be happy. I'll get on with my life, all you have to do is say you don't want it, don't want me" she looked at him until Cole couldn't stare away any longer and he brought his eyes to hers. He saw the serious tone in her eyes, the truth behind her words. Lowering his lips to hers he felt her eyelashes close against his skin and he kissed her slowly. Paige ran her fingers across the back of Cole's neck and let them linger in his hair. A moment passed, then another, and another and finally they parted. Cole smiled slightly as Paige kept her eyes closed, regretfully he let go of her body and moved away from her, "That was a goodbye kiss wasn't it?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, Cole nodded and felt Paige wipe the lipstick from his lips that had transferred from hers,

"Paige I love you but me and you are over. Good luck with today. It's time for you to go I think" he moved some of her hair behind her ear and flashed her a smile "I'll be watching you, so don't embarrass yourself" Paige bit back the tears and watched him go. Cole walked out of the room, oblivious to the man stood with his face to the wall, to Cole it looked like he was admiring a picture on the wall. Cole coughed slightly and straightened his shirt before walking into the large area where people were waiting. John turned around and watched Cole walk away his glare harsh the fresh layer of tears in his eyes perfectly viable, fists balled he knew what he was going to do. Putting a smile on his face he walked to the front of the church.

----

The music played slowly as Paige took her place at the top of the aisle, her sisters stood behind her. She hadn't told them about hers and Cole's small encounter earlier but now as she walked down the aisle getting ever closer to John she realized she wanted to tell them.

"Mummy you look pretty" She heard Ben call out, she turned her head and let out a small laugh with the other people there. Her eyes caught Cole's but he just smiled at her and looked at Ben who was grinning widely at the attention he had just gotten from a few simple words. John saw the look between Cole and Paige and bit his lip, the scene only making his decision more concrete and easier to do. Paige finally made her way to John and stood with him, she faced him and looked into his eyes. There was something different.

"What's wrong?" Paige whispered, taking his hands in hers. John stared at her icily, without emotion in his voice he found the courage to reply,

"Five words Paige. I know about last night" Paige looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. He smiled at her as the ceremony began, holding her hands tightly. Paige shook visibly on the spot as the priest talked in the background. Everything seemed so different. She felt dizzy and her knees seemed to knock loudly.

"Does anyone here have reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony" Paige snapped out of her daze and looked at the priest before turning her head to Cole, he stared back at her for a moment before biting his lip and looking away. Paige felt her heart stop, he just sat there. He didn't say anything.

"I have a reason" Paige's heart started only to stop again as she heard Johns voice. _Oh god no _Paige turned back to him, pleading with her eyes. She heard people to the side of her gasp but she didn't dare turn to them again, she felt John let go of her hands and watched him take the small flower from the pocket in his jacket.

"John please…"

"No Paige. I have a reason why we shouldn't be married. I have a few actually, you helped them with me" He turned to the congregation "And I think you should all know too, a few of you will be more familiar with the names than others" Paige looked at Cole who had now sat up straight and was staring at John as thought trying to will him to say nothing and pretend this was a joke. "You all know my _doting _fiancée Paige Matthews right?" John stepped off the small stand where he was and turned quickly to Paige, his arms raised to point her out "Isn't she gorgeous? Bet you all think so, Cole the most. Do you know Cole Turner? I do all too well. He's Paige's ex" He turned once more on his heels, this time facing the demon "Ex as in person of the past, the person who Paige isn't meant to love anymore but that's not what happened is it?" He advanced on where Cole was sat, Paige clenched her fist as she saw Cole stand up, unwilling to be picked on

"That's enough John" He warned but instead of John backing away he laughed. Loud and in his face.

"I don't think so because you know what Cole? You cant tell me what to do, you might have Paige wrapped around your little finger but I don't give a shit what you think" he looked down as he felt Jenny pull on his sleeve,

"I think you should stop now. You're upsetting Ben" She said softly, John pulled his arm away harshly,

"You should be thanking me Jenny because here it comes, my reason we shouldn't get married" He walked back towards Paige, catching the sight of tears in her cheeks he paused but resumed his speech "My _darling _fiancée and her ex decided to have a proper goodbye last night" He heard a few whispers behind him but his eyes continued to stare at Paige "That's right they slept together. The night before our wedding" he turned for the final time, "But not that's not the best bit is it Paige? Tell them what is" Paige chocked out a sob and wiped her tears,

"John - I'm sorry I ... I don't know" John rolled his eyes and refused to turn back around,

"The best bit is she still loves him and he loves her. Isn't it sweet" he began to walk out of the church, still with his back to Paige he added his last part "I hope you two are very happy, because you've ruined my life" Paige closed her eyes as she heard the heavy church doors slam, she swallowed hard and tried to focus but dropped to her knees. The silence of the church brought back the scene, over and over again in her mind. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder but shrugged it away,

"Leave me alone" She knew saying that was a mistake, she'd need more help than she thought as she pushed Cole away.

**AN **_There ya go people happy ending. If you call that happy. Anyway it's that chapter done be happy. _


	7. Cold

**AN **_Oh my goodness! An update. Please leave a review and thanks so much for the reviews up to now! It's really short but hey it's a chapter. Grammer - I KNOW - but I wrote this on wordpad so meh. _

**Disclaimer **_Don't own it. I own my own ideas, and my own reasons for a Paige/Cole shipping, but that's it! Oh and I own the computer this has been written on. I used the lyrics "Cold" by Crossfade. _

**Cold**

The raindrops hit the window in hard, repetitive patterns. Slowly drifting down the window, leaving small patterns behind only to be wiped away as another raindrop fell and drew it to the bottom of the windowsill. Paige held her knees close to her chin and watched from her sitting position at the grey clouds dropping their cold, demanding water onto passersby and the freshly cut lawns of her neighbours. Rain, wasn't Paige's favourite weather but it was better than wind. The howling cold of it would keep her awake at night, and when she was awake her mind replayed the day, four months ago, that she longed to forget. She lent her chin on her knees, the sound of Ben in the background playing with the car-game he had received for Christmas interrupting her thoughts several times, but each time she went back to her own, living nightmare.

_She ran after him, her dress becoming dirty from the floor followed closely by Cole and Jenny. Her mascara was down her face and her hair was becoming increasingly wild with the strong wind that was blowing through the church yard. _

"_John please…don't give up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Paige watched as he stopped at the front of the gates and turned to look at her, he took a few steps forward before stopping again,_

"_You're sorry Paige, yet you're in love with someone else. I can't be with someone, who dreams of another man at night, or who wishes they were with him rather than you" He glanced at Cole who stood several feet behind Paige. Paige bit back some tears and watched as John walked away without another word, he opened the gates and they let out an agonizing groan. She turned and saw Cole and Jenny behind her, _

"_You deserve each other" Jenny spat, causing Cole to spin on his heels and stare at her regret swamped his eyes._

"_No, baby. It's you I love" He walked towards her, "Me and Paige - last night - I was going to tell you. Jenny it was a mistake I swear" Jenny looked past him and saw Paige, obviously overcome with jealousy and grief. _

"_I don't know Cole" Following the same pattern as John, she walked past Cole and shot a glare at Paige before walking out of the church yard. Cole and Paige stole a glance at one another before Cole walked back into the church without uttering a word. _

"Mom!" Bens cry pulled Paige back from her memories and she looked at over at her son, sat cross legged on the floor. "My controller wont work! Can you fix it?" Paige stared at him for a moment before moving herself off of the windowsill and going to him,

"Later sweetie, time to get ready though. Your dad and…" She trailed off as she heard the car pull up outside, before she had a chance to finish it even if she wanted to, Ben was off the floor in a shot and grabbing his coat in a rush and holding it in his hands, coming to the conclusion it would take longer to put on and he'd rather hold it. There was a knock at the door which was answered by the young boy,

"Dad, you're here. Are you staying?" He jumped excitedly, Cole smiled slightly and walked into the house. He was greeted in the hallway by Paige who stood at the doorway, leaning slightly and she had her arms crossed. Cole gave her a solemn look at Paige felt herself stiffen, Ben continued to jump around his legs "-And we can go to the zoo, and paint pictures and even we can get pudding. You let me eat pudding before dinner don't you dad?" Cole put a hand on Bens head and he calmed down quickly, the wide grin still on his face, Cole glanced at Paige before kneeling in front of Ben

"Buddy I'm sorry. I can't spend the day with you today" Paige walked forward. This had been the first time Cole had done this, it was bound to be something to do with Jenny. Ever since they had gotten back together she had him wrapped around her little finger, he had given up his powers and had taken a job in a lawyers office - just so he could be with her, and gain her trust. Cole felt his heart tighten as he saw the disappointment on his sons face,

"But why. You promised me I could sleep at your house and we could watch X-Men and…why?" Ben grabbed his fathers arms desperately.

"I have something to do today buddy, and you would just be bored. I promise though I'll come by next week and you can sleep over" Ben didn't look entirely convinced "And we can watch X-Men and get popcorn and sweets. We can even stay up all night if you want and you can jump on my bed" Ben folded his arms and looked at his mum before turning back to Cole,

"Aunt Jenny hates it when I do that"

"She wont be there" Ben shook his head hard and took a small step away from Cole, gingerly he stood up and looked at his son whose eyes were ablaze with disappointment and anger,

"It doesn't matter because I'm not coming. She doesn't even like my mom you know? I heard her talking when you were in bed. But I love my mom and I want to stay with her next week" he walked towards Paige and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"Ben…" Instead of answering Cole the young boy shook his head once more and walked off throwing his small jacket to the floor. Cole sighed and walked to the jacket, picking it up slowly and looking down at the blue material,

"Cole, what's so important you can't spend a few hours with your son?" Paige walked towards him and he turned around to face her, his hand still clutching the jacket in his right hand. He looked at the floor then at Paige, locking his eyes with hers finding everything good, he had tried to forget about her, in the depths of them, and remembering clearly what had made him love her to start with. It was different now though and he knew that,

"I have to go to the hospital" She looked at him in shock and put her hand on his chest, beneath her fragile fingers she could feel his heart beating.

"Why? Cole, what's wrong? Are you ill? Injured? Oh God, your not dying are you?" her voice was filled with worry only to be replaced with anger when Cole laughed, "Don't laugh at me, I'm seriously worried. What's wrong?" Cole put his hand on hers and held it lightly,

"I need to go because…" He sighed "Jenny's pregnant"

/ _Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high / _

In that moment Paige felt her heart stop, the room span and she knew if she didn't sit down she would fall over. She took a few steps back and let her hand fall out of his, placing her hand on the cabinet at the side she kept herself upright. Jenny was pregnant. For a second she felt like slapping Cole, to shout at him that she wasn't worth him in the slightest. She couldn't though and she knew it, so she did the next best thing in her mind,

"Congratulations"

Cole smiled at her, though it wasn't genuine and they both knew it. "Thank you" he watched as she distracted her attention away from him by cleaning the surface of the cabinet with a tissue she had taken out of the drawer.

"How long" She asked, Cole folded his arms and shrugged though it was obvious she couldn't see, he thought for a moment back to the conversation he and Jenny had,

"_Cole, I'm pregnant" Jenny announced, her blonde hair pulled back and her eyes sparkled happily. Cole swallowed hard and pushed away the thoughts in his mind wishing it was Paige saying those words to him. She waited for his response and he gave her a wide smile, his eyes showing their excitement. Lying wasn't hard. _

"_Baby, that's great" he enveloped her in a hug "How long?" _

"_Two months"_

"Two months" He replied to her, Paige nodded and began to rub the table faster with the tissue, beating the wood with her pent up jealousy.

"Working in a bar wont help the babies health though" She dusted down the lamp, not that it ever worked. John always took care of that, he was a perfectionist. If Paige wanted light she would turn on the living room light, she didn't understand why she had bought that lamp in the first place if she was honest.

"She isn't there anymore. She took the job to pay for her nursing education, now she's working full time she doesn't need to work there" Paige nodded and moved a picture frame.

_More like she was sick of lying on her back, so punters could get free drinks is the more honest answer. _She bit her lip hard at the thought, that was mean. _But probably true. _She smiled, her inner thoughts were a bitch sometimes but they did say things she couldn't.

"Good for her" _Shit, _she thought, _that wasn't meant to come out so bitchy. _

"You don't like her do you?" Cole asked, Paige turned around slowly new found confidence to confront Cole emerging. She threw the tissue in the bin and put her hands on her hips,

"No actually." Cole blinked,

"Why?" he looked her in the eyes, awaiting her answer. Paige rolled her eyes, wasn't it obvious? She hated her because she was with Cole, and she was rubbing it in Paige's face.

"I just don't it's not illegal to hate someone" She had a point and she knew it, Cole shook his head determined to stick up for Jenny.

"That's not a reason. Is it because she's with me?" _Yes _Paige shushed her inner voice as he continued "I mean Paige, get over it" She felt her mouth drop slightly,

"What do you mean _I _should get over it? Cole, I'm not the only one here who can't face their feelings" She cursed herself inwardly, that wasn't meant to come out.

"What do you mean _face our feelings _I don't have any feelings for you but that of mutual friendship" He pushed his hand through his hair,

"I meant about everything. Cole think about it, Jenny wouldn't give you a second chance if it wasn't in her interests to hurt me. She was all for kicking you out of her life until I told her it was true that I loved you still" Cole bit his lip gently,

"Do you still love me?" Paige rolled her eyes, they had been over this months ago. Sure she still loved him now but it was obvious he loved Jenny more than anyone,

"No" She looked him in the eyes "That was a long time ago" Cole drew in a deep breath quietly, hitting himself inside for even thinking she would say yes. He had blown his chance by being so distant from her and now she had moved on and was probably ready, or would be soon, to form a new relationship with somebody else.

"Fine" He replied bitterly "I have to go. Tell Ben I'll see him next week" He didn't give Paige a chance to reply and walked out of house slamming the door behind him, unintentionally. Paige looked at the door a moment longer before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

_/ What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you  
And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold / _

Cole drove quickly, his foot on the peddle pushing down further when he saw no other cars around. The rain shot down like bullets on the top of his car and a crack of lightening lit up the grey sky above him. She didn't love him. That was good right? Now he had a chance to be with Jenny without any feelings towards Paige. He still loved her in a way though, probably would never stop. She was the one that opened him to so much more after Phoebe, and though Phoebe was the one that taught him how to love it was Paige that taught him there was more to life that what meets the eye. She was, still is, fun loving and funny. She shook his head getting her smile out of his head, her smile and her eyes were what had struck him almost instantly with her. They always seemed to hold more than what they suggested. He smiled slightly before he let his thoughts drift to Jenny, she was a lot more serious than Paige and she was very intelligent at times, other times she could be a complete ditz. He laughed as he remembered telling her a joke and the moment being ruined by her saying the simple words of 'I don't get it'. The two women he wanted the most fought inside his mind to be the winner. Paige, the once person he loved battled with Jenny the woman he would probably end up marrying and having the family he always wanted with. Cole, snapped out of his reverie the same moment he heard his phone ringing, he glanced down and saw the caller ID was Paige, slowly he picked it up, his eyes glancing to the road then back at the phone, his finger pushed the small green button and he put it to his ear,

"Hey" He held the steering wheel tighter with his free hand,

"Hi, Cole I wanted to apologize for being so - Well you know. I'm happy for you and Jenny, I really am" Cole smiled.

"Thank you" He opened his mouth to say something else but instead let out a yell as he saw the tree in front of him becoming engulfed with lightening,

"Cole!" Paige's panicked voice screamed down the phone as she heard Cole. Cole let the phone drop to the floor and grabbed the wheel with both hands in an effort to swerve the car, his actions were a failure and his car collided with the tree. "Cole! Answer me!" Paige screamed, terrified at what she had heard.

Cole lay in the car his eyes closed, his face covered with blood and the rain that soaked his face through the broken window. "Cole! Dammit please…"

_/ I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold / _

**AN **_Tada! Done! What did ya all think? Tell me in a review you sexy people and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. Merry Christmas, not that the chapter you have just read was very merry (hehe rhyme), _


	8. In Your Arms

**AN **_Okay, so my last chapter ended on a cliffhanger, so here's the rest of the story so you can find out what happened to the sexy (of course) Cole Turner. (hehe) This is the worst chapter I've written lol, sorry. Anna made me write the dream sequence so if you want to blame anyone blame her, I'll give you her e-mail lol. _

_  
_**Disclaimer **_Is there any point writing these anymore? They depress me.  
_

**In your arms. **

Cole opened his eyes, barely being able to focus. The rain hit his face hard, his head was blinding him with pain and so did the rest of his body. He saw people, lots of them, and lights - flashing all the time, people crowded around him, all in different uniforms. There was an ambulance, he heard it, saw the lights, he heard the voices. There was a deep male voice, saying his name over and over again, Cole fought to keep his eyes open but failed, his head tilting to the side where a puddle of his own blood lay from the wound evident on his head, he uttered a single name from his lips,

"…Paige"

---

Paige Matthews hated hospitals, everytime she had been in one somebody she knew or loved would die, or be close enough to it to hurt her. She sat on the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair, her face hidden beneath her hair as she hung her head low, her hazel eyes searching the pale blue floor. She moved slightly but didn't look up as she felt a hand on her shoulder .

"Sweetie, maybe we should go home. It's almost midnight and there's been no word yet, it would make more sense to come back tomorrow" She heard Phoebes voice but didn't register the words properly, she shook her head slowly not wanting to move.

"Paige, Phoebe is right. We can come back tomorrow, first thing. You need to sleep" Her eldest sisters voice now penetrated her thoughts, Paige snapped her head up

"No! Damn it, Coles in surgery and I don't know if he's going to come out better or worse. I want to be here when the doctors tell me how he is" Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and her face was worn, "For god sake Piper I can't leave him - This is all my fault" Piper stared at her baby sister and followed the actions of Phoebe by shaking her head,

"No it's not Paige" She said kneeling in front of her, "None of what has happened is your fault" It was Phoebes turn to speak as she sat next to Paige,

"Why would you think that?" Paige bit her bottom lip, determined not to cry anymore. Cole wasn't gone, she didn't need to mourn anything.

"I phoned him when he was driving I-I just…I had to tell him I was okay with Jenny being pregnant, which I'm not, and I was stupid enough to phone when he was driving…because I wanted to hear his voice" She swallowed hard and shook her head, continuing "I was selfish, he left when I told him I didn't love him anymore. I only said it because _she's _pregnant, I didn't want to ruin it for him. And now I've gone and screwed everything up because he might not…" She didn't want to finish the sentence and looked back down at the floor. She felt Phoebe lean her head on her shoulder and wrap her arms around her body and Piper put a hand on her leg, she didn't notice the doctor who walked over to them,

"Miss. Matthews?" Paige looked up at the dark-skinned doctor. He was at least 6feet tall and he had the darkest eyes she had ever seen, she nodded slowly, "Your partner is doing fine. We finished surgery around an hour ago. He's lost a lot of blood though, we want to keep him in for a few days, a week to be sure" Paige let out the breath she had been holding and looked at the doctor gratefully,

"Will he be okay?"

"Apart from a big headache he should be. Don't be surprised if he doesn't remember the accident though, his memory is fine but in cases like this the person generally forgets why they are here in the first place. You can go and see him if you want, but not long he needs his rest. He could even be asleep now" Paige nodded and thanked him as he walked away. Relief swamped her and she looked at her sisters who both gave her tight smiles,

"What?" She turned to the side and picked up her jacket, folding it over her arm she looked back at her sisters,

"Partner? Paige what if Jenny -" Paige cut Phoebe off by raising her hand and standing up slowly, her body weak from stress and grief,

"She doesn't need to find out. Besides they wouldn't give me information unless they found out me and Cole were either intimate or related" She raised an eyebrow as neither of her sisters argued, they knew she was right. "Are you going to come with me to see Cole?" When both of her sisters shook their head, she issued them a goodbye and went in search for a nurse to take her to Cole's room.

She walked slowly into the room, the young nurse holding the door open for her.

"Don't be shocked about all the wires. Some people are" The nurses voice was soothing to Paige as she looked at Cole. He was laid on the bright white sheets, his face was covered in cuts and there was numerous large bruises on his chest, wires were in his arms, and two on his chest to check the rate of his heartbeat. Paige took a few shaky steps forward and bit her lip as she saw him just lying there, why Cole? She glanced at the nurse who gave her a sweet smile, "Ten Minutes. I'll be outside if you need anything" Paige smiled in return and went and sat on the chair next to Cole. The 'beep-beep' of the heart machine next to her made her smile, knowing full well if Cole was awake it would drive him mad, she prided herself on knowing him so well. She raised a shaky hand and hesitated before putting it on Coles, he was clammy but warm at the same time, she wound her fingers around his hand and held it lightly.

"I'm so sorry Cole" She whispered, she gasped as Cole moved slightly and let out a low moan. He face was contorted into one of confusion and pain, Paige bit her lip not wanting to see Cole in such a way. He took a deep breath but kept his eyes closed,

"Paige?"

The young brunette felt her heart flutter as the man in front of her whispered her name. Not Jenny's, not Phoebes. _Hers. _She held his hand tighter and moved closer to him, he still hadn't opened his eyes but beneath her own hand she could feel him moving,

"I'm right here" She told him softly, he took another deep breath and opened his eyes. They were flooded with confusion as he saw his surroundings, he turned his head slowly to Paige causing her to gasp as she saw more injuries to the other side of his face, obviously the one that had been the side he had landed on. It was covered in cuts, some still bleeding, she fought back the tears and stroked the top of his hand with the inside of her thumb.

"What's going on? Paige why am I here?" He gripped her hand tighter, not liking being in control of the situation. Paige used her other hand to stroke his hair but pulled back quickly as she felt him flinch,

"Sorry…" He shook his head weakly, signaling it didn't matter "Sweetie you were in an accident, a man driving behind you saw it happen. He helped you." Cole closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to what she was saying. Paige opened her mouth to continue but heard the door open behind her,

"I'm sorry" The black haired nurse told her gently "You can come back and see your boyfriend tomorrow, but now it's best if you go home and rest" Paige nodded not looking at the nurse, her mind still on her saying 'boyfriend'. The nurse closed the door and Paige stood up slowly, hoping Cole hadn't heard that

"Boyfriend?" He asked hoarsely, Paige shrugged though he couldn't see,

"They wouldn't let me see you otherwise. I have to go now though" She took a deep breath and waited for Cole to answer but when he didn't she turned to walk out of the quiet room,

"Are you coming tomorrow?" He asked behind her, Paige smiled to herself behind the sadness of seeing Cole in the state he was in,

"Jenny will be here…I'll see you soon though" She continued to walk towards the double doors,

"Come tomorrow Paige, please. I want to see you without being high on drugs" Obviously he had some humor back,

"Maybe" She put her hand on the door and glanced back at Cole who had changed positions, his eyes struggling to open once more,

"Promise? Promise you'll be here tomorrow" His voice was quieter now and Paige figured he was falling back to sleep,

"I promise" She told him before walking out of the doors and back to her sisters, awaiting the news on how he was.

--

Jenny sat in Cole's hospital room, the sunlight from the open window caused her hair to become bright. She stroked his arm softly as he slept, her eyes never leaving his sleeping body. She hadn't believed it when Paige had told her he had been in an accident, she didn't was to believe it. She felt him stir under her fingers but didn't get excited, in the last hour he had woken up more than five times, and each time he had fallen back to sleep. Jenny wondered how Paige knew all the information so well, the doctors wouldn't have told her anything unless they knew she was close to Cole. She trusted Cole though, and no matter what Paige had said he wouldn't betray her.

"Paige" Cole breathed out from where he lay, Jenny bit her bottom lip hard. That had been the third time he had said her name, and not once, not even the one time did he say her name. Maybe not he wouldn't physically betray her but it was obvious emotionally he would, because all his feelings were directed at one woman, and she wasn't her.

"She promised" Cole muttered, Jenny tilted her head to the side and watched him. He must have woken up properly this time,

"Who promised what baby?" Cole opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light that was hovering above his eyelids.

"Jenny?" She smiled, finally he had said her name. She gently put a finger on his lips, relishing the feeling on him under her fingers,

"Yeah it's me hun. How are you feeling?" Stupid question obviously but she was unsure on what else to say, Cole moved his eyebrows upwards,

"Sore. Has Paige been in? What time is it?" Cole tried to sit up but let out a moan of pain as his the bottom of his back strained against him and he fell back against the pillows, defeated by his own body. Jenny clenched her jaw at the mention of Paige's name on her boyfriends lips.

"Three O'clock and she hasn't been by" Cole sighed gently and looked at the white walls, boring and without decoration Cole felt like he was in a box and there was no way out of here.

"She promised" Jenny sat back in her chair, how could he even be thinking of Paige at a time like this? Here he was laid in a hospital bed with his doting pregnant girlfriend next to him and the only thing he could worry about was his ex not coming by to see him.

"You've seen her?" Cole moved his blue eyes away, he knew he shouldn't be talking about her to Jenny but he had been having dreams all night about Paige and he was sure she had promised she would see him today.

"I think so…It wasn't a dream, she promised she'd come by" He sighed again as he heard jenny let out a grunt and he was sure she was glaring at him "Look baby, I'm really weak I'm going to close my eyes for a while okay?" Without waiting for her to answer he closed his eyes and remembered the dream from the night before.

_Cole ran his hands down Paige's arms, their lips locked tightly. It was the night before her wedding and they were in Paige's bedroom making love. His hips moved against hers and his tongue danced in her mouth. He moved his hand to her breast and he felt her let out a small moan against his lips, her body wrapping itself around his, urging them both on. _

_---_

"Cole?" Paige cradled the phone between her head and shoulder "Cole Turner can you please give him a message from me" She rolled her eyes as she listened to the reply she had gotten a few time already before, "No, Cole Turner who the hell is Colin?" She threw the top away that the demon attack earlier had torn and held the phone in her hand "Finally! Can you please tell him that I am unable to come and visit him today we had some family problems"

"Who shall I say it is?" The secretary inquired, hovering a blue pen over the notepad. Paige pulled out the pale blue top from the washing basket and put it on the table, to see if there were any creases in it.

"Paige Matthews"

"Are you a relative?"

"Girlfriend" She told her biting her lip, lying wasn't the best thing but she wouldn't be able to explain them being related with a child. That was just wrong. "And can you please tell him his son has been praying for him at night and wants him to get well soon and that he didn't mean to get angry at him the other day" She smiled slightly, Ben had been so worried about his dad but had calmed down when Paige had reassured him it would be okay.

"Okay no problem Miss. Matthews" Paige thanked the woman and put the phone down before pulling the top over her head, deciding it was wearable for now. She sat in the chair and heard Ben and Phoebe upstairs, Ben was laughing and he could hear Phoebe making some noises that seemed to be cracking him up, she held her hands together in her lap and looked up as Piper walked into the kitchen,

"You still here sis? I thought you would have gone by now" Paige shook her head,

"Ben was having to much fun with Phoebe, I thought I'd stay longer" Piper nodded and walked over to the oven and turning it on. Obviously she was in a creative mood,

"Are you going seeing Cole later?"

"No, Jenny's there. I don't want to start an argument anyway it isn't my place" She brushed some fluff off of her jeans,

"Didn't you promise him?" Piper asked another question as she reached up to get her desired ingredients from the shelf, when claiming her prize she turned to Paige who was looking at the floor,

"I gave a message to the hospital they should pass it on"

--

_They lay together in the afterglow, Cole had his arm wrapped protectively around Paige. She had woken up from her small sleep as was cuddled tightly into him, Cole smiled slightly to himself as he remembered the feelings they had just shared. He felt Paige kiss his chest lightly and he took in a breath, the lighter her touch the more it drove him crazy, Paige sensed his thoughts and put a hand on his tight stomach as she continued teasing his chest with kisses. _

"Mr. Turner there is a message for you" The black woman stood at the end of Cole's bed but when he didn't move she turned to Jenny, "I'm sorry. Please can you give this to your friend when he wakes up" Jenny smiled at the nurse and nodded, taking the folded note. She watched as she walked out of the room before letting her slender fingers open the small note.

_Message for Mr. Cole Turner: Your girlfriend Paige is unable to visit you today due to family problems. You son wishes you will get better soon and is sorry for shouting at you. _

Girlfriend? Paige? Jenny stared down at the white paper. It was obvious now, that's the whole reason Paige knew everything about Cole's health. She had said she was his girlfriend. She looked up as she saw Cole moving as he began to wake up,

"Jenny? Did someone just come in?" He mumbled, not wanting to open his eyes. His whole body felt heavy and he didn't want to move at all, the drugs got rid of some of the pain but it didn't stop all of it. Jenny crumbled the note up in her hand and placed it in the bin at the side of his bed,

"Nobody has been in baby, just me. Feeling better?"

**AN **_There you go, another chapter. Call it my Christmas present to you all! Lol, please review. _


	9. Birthday Wishes

**AN **_Ooh, look a new chapter yay. Please review. By the way, what's so bad about Jenny lol? Right so, I got stuck on this chapter utterly and completely, as you will tell cause I've basically thrown a load of stuff together. Anyways, read on..._

**Disclaimer **_I own it all! As you can tell I'm being sarcastic. So hah, you can't sue me! _

**Birthday Wishes **

Cole lay on the couch in the Halliwell Manor, it had been a month since his accident and he was doing a lot better than what doctors had thought. Granted he had been healed in places by a certain whitelighter and the medication helped the natural healing alone faster. His blue eyes watched as Ben played with some cars in front of him, everyone else was out, buying last minute things for Paige's birthday party which was later that night. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, apart from the look on Jenny's face when she had been invited to the party, she had declined saying she had other things to do. Cole lowered his eyebrows, she had been acting differently ever since he had come home from the hospital and never once did she leave the room when Paige was there. Jenny hadn't mentioned the letter she had been given from the nurse, and when Paige arrived at the hospital the next day she suffered a barrage of questions from Cole, asking where she had been. The look Jenny had given Paige had answered all Coles questions and if he could only see the silent war that was going on between the two women he would have left it at that. Paige didn't leave it though, and as soon as the two women were alone outside Paige had made sure Jenny wouldn't interfere with her life again.

_Paige's hazel eyes never lost their focus on Jenny's face. How she wished she could slap that smug look of the blonde in front of her, but she knew she couldn't. _

"_What's all this about Paige? Why did you bring me outside, hmm?" Paige rolled her eyes at Jenny and shook her head,_

"_Why do you think? Jenny, I know I rang the hospital for them to give a message to Cole. Why didn't he get it?" Paige took a step forward to the young woman, but Jenny stood her ground crossing her arms over the red top she was wearing. Her lipstick covered lips formed into a smile and she cocked her head to the side, prompting Paige to narrow her eyes,  
"I guess the staff here aren't as good as they make themselves out to be" She lowered her arms and moved to make her way past the young witch, but was stopped as she felt a small hand on her arm. Turning her head she found herself face to face with Paige, close enough she could taste the hatred they already had for one another _

"_Don't try and ruin the relationship I have with Cole -" _

"_Relationship!" Jenny pulled her arm from the grasp of Paige and glared at her, "Paige you and Cole are over, get that into your pathetic little head. He loves me and I love him and you just have to deal with it" Her heel came a step closer to Paige "Get on with your sad, lonely life and leave mine and Cole's alone" It was Paige's turn to smile,_

"_I can't we have a son together and believe it or not Jenny I couldn't care less if you love Cole, because sooner or later he's going to see the disgusting side to you I see. Coles going to leave you maybe not now but he will and you know that. You just cant deal with the fact there's another woman in his life, your just worried he'll run off with someone else when he see's how far up your own ass you are." She raised an eyebrow as Jenny shook her head, _

"_It's really sad how jealous you are of me and him Paige, it really is. I feel sorry for you" She turned from Paige and began to walk away,_

"_Maybe you do Jenny, but at least I know Cole is the father of my child" Jenny turned around and stared at Paige a moment longer than she needed to before pushing open the doors into Cole's hospital room.  
_

"Dad, where did mom go?" Ben turned on his knees and stood up walking to Cole, he sat at the base of Coles feet and looked at him waiting for his answer,

"She's busy, she'll be back soon" Cole had walked into the manor the same time as Paige was rushing around in a blind panic, trying to find someone to look after Ben when she found out about an innocent being attacked by a demon. That was half an hour ago and Cole was starting to become more worried about her safety as the time crept ever closer to the hour.

"Oh" Came the answer "Going to go and play with something else" It was a statement and before Cole could answer the young boy had wandered out of the room and had gone upstairs. He rolled his eyes but decided against arguing, and lent his head back onto the pillows. He started to close his eyes but they snapped back open as he saw the room light up for a moment before slowly returning back to it's original light,

"Cole?" He smiled, Paige was back. He raised a hand from where he lay and he heard Paige walk towards the couch, "Have you been laid there since I left?" he let out a sigh and hid his smile as he looked at her,

"You told me not to move" Paige rolled her eyes and hit Coles feet away as she sat down, he always used her words against her. She moved some dark hair out of her eyes and looked around the room, it was obvious Ben had been there. There were four cars upside down on the floor and a comic book face down near them.

"I told you not to move if you felt sore" She looked at him, his swollen eye had gone down a lot and the cuts which they hadn't healed magically were still visible in some places and seemed to be in no hurry of clearing, and one near his eye would be an obvious scar. He shrugged and gave her a smile which sent of alarms in her head to do one of two things, move or kiss him she opted for the first one and stood up. She took a deep breath when Cole followed her action and stood up also, his taller body looking down on hers,

"If I was sore would I be coming tonight?" She smiled. Cole put his hands into his pockets and looked around the room, trying to find some sort of distraction.

"No you wouldn't" Paige pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and let it go again, her eyes watching Coles uncomfortable movements. He looked back at her and gave her a tight smile,

"I should be going. See you tonight" He picked his coat up, and once saying his goodbyes to Paige and Ben he left the manor. That was what it was like between them since he had come out of hospital, they spent long silences together and when they did talk it lasted around five minutes at the most. Things had changed, they had changed and Cole struggled to figure out what had caused the sudden shift in their friendship. He got into his car and glanced out of the window, he saw Paige's silhouette through the netted curtains, something had caused them to start to drift and as soon as he figured it out, he was going to get rid of it.

--

The night was going as Piper and Phoebe had planned it, there had been music, laughter and some old friends of Paige's had been brought to the manor. Some she hadn't seen in a long time, and some she wished she wouldn't have to see for a long time. But she didn't care, it was almost ten o'clock and she was having a good time. Putting down her glass of mineral water Paige walked over to one of her old friends who stood in the corner of the room and greeted her warmly, her eyes still on the lookout for Cole who still hadn't arrived.

"How have things been then?" The tall red-head asked, Paige almost didn't hear the question as her heart began to beat faster when she saw a tall man enter the room, it slowed down when she saw it was one of her friends husbands.

"Busy, Ben sure knows how to wear me out" She gave a gentle laugh and decided to stop looking for Cole, it was up to him if he decided to turn up or not.

--

Jenny grinned at Cole as she pushed him against the wall, her hand loosing his tie around his neck. She let the dark material drop to the floor and let her fingers begin their work on unbuttoning Coles shirt. Cole lent his head back and tried to get lost in the moment, but he just couldn't seem to. He knew he should but he had told Paige he was going to turn up tonight and he didn't want to let her down, he already did that last year and it had made him feel like the biggest jerk on the planet, Ben didn't help by continuing to tell him how upset he had been when his dad didn't turn up. He snapped out of his memory as he felt Jenny placing soft kisses on his chest, moving his hands to her waist he pushed her back slightly,

"Didn't you have something important you were meant to be doing tonight?" He asked, putting on a voice of disappointment. Jenny bit her lip and shook her head, the loose blonde hair bobbing around her head, she had that glint in her eyes that gave Cole the impression she had something else on the mind.

"No, you're the only thing I want to do tonight" She ran her hands up his chest and let her arms fall over his shoulders, Cole let out a small sigh and looked at her,

"Baby, not tonight I have to go somewhere" Jenny gave a look of disgust and pulled away from him, her eyes searing into his causing him to flinch slightly,

"Where do you have to go?" She asked as Cole buttoned up his shirt, her usually soft voice replaced by scorn. Cole rubbed his eyes and moved away from her slowly,

"Paige. It's her birthday and I -" Jenny cut him of quickly by raising her hand and walking away from him, towards the bed that was in the middle of the room,

"You'd rather be with her?"

"No I never said that" He walked towards her, "I just told her I'd be there and I don't want to let her down" Jenny lowered her eyebrows in confusion and stared at him,

"So you'd rather let me down? Yeah I get it"

"No, Jenny…"

"Just go Cole" She stared at him as he stood in the room "Now" Cole grabbed his jacket off of the chair in the room,

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm going to give her a present and I'm coming straight back here, to you" Jenny sat on the bed, facing away from Cole

"I don't want to get into this if you can't figure out what my problem is then there's no point in me explaining it" Cole rolled his eyes as he tugged on the dark jacket, he smoothed down the arms,

"You need to stop being so paranoid. It's starting to wind me up, everytime I say something about Paige you flip out on me. I have a son with her Jenny, I have to see her whether you like it or not"

"Screw you Cole" She turned around "Or better yet screw her, I know you probably want to" Cole shook his head once more, he was past the point of arguing with Jenny about Paige. When it wasn't about her in person it was about how much time he spent with her, or how he felt about her.

"You know what, maybe I will" he shut the door hard as he left, breathing deeply. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose Jenny completely, then again if she had her way he would lose Paige and in the process Ben. He sighed as he picked up Paige's present and walked to the car, he was going to have to lose one of them.

--

Paige sat on the stairs, rubbing her ankles from the shoes she had been wearing. Of all the nights she had chosen to wear the knew black heels it had to be the one she would be walking around the whole night. She began to consider walking around barefoot but her attention was distracted as she heard a knock at the door and a figure walk in, she slipped her foot back into the shoe and stood up smoothing down her small blouse. She smiled as Cole walked towards her, a purple box held in his right hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"How thoughtful, but I don't drink" She said, her eyes not leaving the box he held in his hand. Cole took the hint and handed it her, placing the green bottle on the side,

"It's only polite to bring a drink along too" He watched as she took the thin ribbon from the outside of the box and open it slowly, "It's not much but it's hard buying women presents when you don't know what they want. It's also from me and Ben" Paige looked at him and flashed him a smile,

"It's cute and also very true" She held up the small glass, which in frosted lettering had the words 'Best Mum' on it with small decorations around,

"Bighead" He lent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek "Happy Birthday anyway" She placed the top back onto the box and picked up the bottle of wine,

"Thanks" Cole watched her walk away, his eyes locked on her hips as they always did when she walked in front of him.

--

Later that night Paige decided her shoes had to go and she smiled at the couple in front of her and made her excuse to leave the conversation. She walked to the kitchen and sat on the chair with a loud sigh, unaware of the man behind her.

"Stupid, goddamn, gorgeous shoes!" She kicked her right foot and the black shoe fell to the floor with a small thump, she re-crossed her legs so her left leg was on top and began to move her foot back and forth in a lame attempt to kick the shoe off without having to physically move the rest of her body. When he plan failed she gave another sigh and lent forwards taking the shoe off slowly,

"But they look good" A mock voice came behind her, she turned around and gave a gentle laugh at Cole and his poor attempt at making fun of her. She stood up, now considerably smaller, and made her way over to him where he was filling himself up on Piper's homemade snacks.

"I knew you didn't come just for me, it was for the food" Her face lit up with a small smile and Cole bit his lip in a small attempt to look slightly innocent,

"That's a vicious rumor and I decline to admit to anything" he rubbed his hands together getting rid of the few remaining crumbs, "But, I do admit Piper is one hell of a good cook" Paige nodded and let her eyes wander over the food Piper had laid out, most of it already gone and Paige had a sneaky feeling Cole had helped out there.

"I know" She moved towards him, reaching for a cup that was taking place behind Coles form, but got nowhere. She looked up and found herself locked in his eyes, "Cole can you um…" She forgot what she was meant to say and found her hand moving to the back of Cole's neck,

"Move?" He asked, moving a hand to Paige's waist. She lowered his head slowly, her mind was buzzing and she didn't hear what he had just said. Cole bit his lip as he felt Paige's breath on his mouth, he hesitated for a moment making sure Paige wouldn't pull back, and gently pushed his lips against hers. Paige moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, knowing full well it was going to end soon and she wanted to get the most out of it she could. Like she thought Cole pulled back slowly and looked at her, Paige gave him a weak smile,

"Sorry" She let go of him and moved back slightly, Cole searched her eyes and saw she was anything _but _sorry,

"Don't be" He smiled, his hand finding her waist again and pulling her closer, Paige closed her eyes at his movements and kissed back when she felt his lips on hers again. She smiled to herself and let him push her against the countertop, this was a birthday she would remember.

**AN **_Hmmm, finished. Review if you please you lovely, sweet, adorable people. Yes I'm a suck up, but hey that's me. _


	10. Stripped

**A.N. **_Yay here is a new chapter and I know you couldn__'t wait! Yeah that was purely sarcasm. _

**Disclaimer **_I don__'t own it! Never have, never will and never going to since Charmed finished. I do own, though, the rights to the characters Jenny, Ben and anyone else that isn't: Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Paige and anything else charmed related. Try and sue me now, ya bas…buggers. _

**10: Stripped**

Cole's mouth was still near Paige's as he lent forwards slightly, his hands either side of her on the counter top, trapping her in front of his own body. Her chest was rising and falling heavily and her eyes were dripping with lust, Cole watched as Paige pulled in her bottom lip and gave Cole a mischievous smile;

"Was that my _real _birthday present?" She asked a smile finding her lips and pulling the corners to reveal a set of white teeth. Cole's silence sent some alarm bells off in her head that he was regretting doing that in the first place.

Cole opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Phoebe's voice taking over his; he turned to her as he saw her figure in the doorway, his eyes scanned over her body, she was wearing a white blouse and a pair of light blue jeans and her hair was pulled back stylishly on her head,

"Phone for you, Cole" She said, eyeing up the couple hidden in the kitchen wondering what they were talking about. "It's Jenny she said it's important" He heard Paige let out a sigh and moved away from her, taking long strides to meet Phoebe in the doorway. Thanking her, he took the phone from her grasp and put the phone to his ear, watching her walk out of the room, sending a worried glance over to Paige.

"Hey, baby" He breathed, walking towards Paige again once he knew they were alone, "Yeah, I know".

Paige walked to the fridge and opened it, taking out a carton of Orange Juice, she listened to the conversation between Cole and Jenny, and though she couldn't make out what she was saying she could get the general idea of what was happening,

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to shout. It was a silly, silly argument" He turned to Paige and saw she was filling up a tall glass of the fresh juice, "No, I haven't seen Paige all night"

The brunette turned around and glared at him signaling with her eyes that he was lying. She turned back to her drink and put the orange juice back into the fridge and slamming the door, she heard Cole sigh behind her but she made no movement to turn around. Someone, or something, always had to interrupt them when they needed it the least.

"I don't know if I can come to yours again tonight. It's getting late, I'll come and see you tomorrow though" He walked over to where Paige was stood, a look of hurt crossed his eyes when she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and walked away from him, "I love you too, goodnight" Cole hung up the phone and placed it on the counter where only moments before the two had been making out. "Paige?"

She turned and looked at him, bringing the clear glass of juice to her lips. "Yes?" She asked calmly. There was no way she was going to let him see that he had affected her,

Cole licked his lips and took a step towards her, his attempts in vain as she moved to the side of him and walked back to where she was stood before, away from where he was standing at the moment. "Are you okay?" he gave her a sympathetic smile and put his hands in his pockets as he faced her, he bit his lip at the glare he got.

Paige couldn't believe his nerve. The only reason he had kissed her was because he had an argument with Jenny and he had come to her for comfort. She took a big gulp of the orange and winced at the cold feeling it gave her mouth and throat. She had actually believed in herself that he, on some level, still cared. But he didn't, he was using her like every other man she had come across, apart from John. And now she wasn't even with him, she threw that away on a false feeling of security with another man, who loved someone else, "Fine" she muttered.

Cole swallowed hard and knew he had pissed her off, completely and utterly. He walked to her and when she began to move away he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry I know what your thinking and I didn't just kiss you because of the argument with Jenny, I kissed you because I wanted to" Cole stared into the hazel eyes that were looking back at him and willed her to believe him, obviously that wasn't going to be the case until he proved it,

"Obviously" She sneered sarcastically and pulled her arm out of his grasp keeping her face she straightened her blouse down. She wanted to believe him, she honestly and truly did, but deep down she knew it would all end up like it did before the divorce. She loved him still, and there was inkling that he had feelings for her, but the trust thing was an issue, he was a demon, a soldier to kill people and she was a whitelighter an angel to help rid the world of evil, people like Cole and the countless others she had killed, or vanquished, in the past. Though now, he was a mortal, there could be a chance between them, couldn't there? Paige shook her head at her thoughts, impossible.

Cole sighed, he really did want to kiss her; he couldn't fight back the urge to be able taste her lips on his, "Paige…" He moved closer to her and he saw her flinch, he bit his lip and decided to prove that he wasn't using her,

"No" She replied, she didn't want to listen, she didn't want to fall for what he was going to say because she knew she would just kiss him again. She looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of regret. Regret of what though, that she heard his conversation and his cover had been blown? Regret that Phoebe had entered the room with the phone in the first place and had stopped, what would have been, another breathtaking kiss? Regret about even doing it in the beginning?

Cole kept his hand on her arm and took in a deep breath trying to figure out what the meaning of her 'no' meant. There were so many possibilities in that simple word. Then again his mind was racing and his heart had slowed down so much he was afraid he was going to fall over from something right then and there. He went with his senses and continued, "I know you don't believe me but you still affect me Paige and I don't want you to and I –"

"Paige?" Cole and Paige turned to see Piper in the doorway, "Come and do the cake" She gave the couple a lame smile and waited for Paige to nod at her before she left the room.

The small brunette looked at her ex-husband and lowered her eyebrows to give the impression all the interruptions were starting to get to her, "I have to go" She moved passed him and made her way to the door. Cole opened his mouth to call her back but she had already picked up the strappy black stilettos and had made her way out of the room. He put his hands into his pockets and followed her out of the room; his blue eyes caught her figure stood next to Phoebe, she was facing him but she didn't look at him although it was obvious she acknowledged his presence because he saw her visually flinch.

"…Happy Birthday to you" Piper finished off the song and a small clap was heard. She wondered why the cake hadn't been done earlier as she glanced around the room and saw at least three people were drunk, or at least on their way there. Paige smiled and now the cake and presents were done people began to leave the house, and Paige gave them all a soft goodbye. Piper glanced at the clock and saw it was a little past midnight; she walked over to where some drink still stood on the table and picked up her glass of wine.

"Nice party" She heard a deep voice and recognized it immediately Cole and not that of her husbands who she wanted it to be, her eyes saw him stood with another man and he seemed to be laughing about something. She turned to Cole and gave him a smile,

"Nice shirt" She poked his chest and pointed out the drip of sauce from the appetizers in the kitchen that had been spilt there earlier. She smiled again at his laugh and moved her arms to her sides, "Can I ask you something?" Cole shrugged and took a large swig of his beer as she continued "What were you talking about with Paige? It looked pretty serious. I know I shouldn't intrude but she is my baby-sister after all and I do have some sort of responsibility she isn't being hurt it anyway, shape or form"

Cole raised an eyebrow and swallowed his beer as he thought slowly of an answer, "I was telling her something, I was quite glad of the interruption to be honest" he put the dark green bottle onto the table and folded his arms,

Intrigued she pressed on, "Why?"

There was a short pause, before finally "Because I was about to make the biggest fool of myself in the history of people…making fools of themselves" he pulled a face at his rubbish evaluation of that sentence and looked at Piper who raised an eyebrow wanting him to continue and with that stare he decided it would be the safer option to enlighten the eldest Halliwell, "I was going to tell her that I think we made a mistake breaking up and going through the divorce as quickly as we did. I wanted to tell her we should have tried a lot harder than what we did and that I wish we could start over, and if Jenny wasn't pregnant then I'd be with her in a shot. That, Piper, is what I wanted to say to her and that is why I was glad of the interruption"

"Well I didn't interrupt you this time. Oh and another thing -" He looked at her, Piper let a smile play on her lips and she lent to the side slightly, her weight leaning on her left food, "You just told her" She looked over Cole shoulder as he span on his heels and saw her stood behind him,

"Paige"

---

Jenny pulled her feet beneath her and lent the phone in the crook of her neck and punched in the numbers of Cole's cell-phone, she put another chocolate into her mouth as the phone rang.

Once more.

Another goddamn ring, without the answer of Cole's voice, caused Jenny to let out a disgruntled noise.

She rolled her eyes as she listened to the seemingly never-ending ringing tone at the end of the phone and let out a sigh as it went onto voicemail.

"Cole, baby. This is the fourth time I have phoned you now and I'm worried, you always answer my calls. Is your phone turned onto silent or something? Are you okay? You obviously didn't answer this and I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I am missing you. Talk to you tomorrow sweetie, bye" She put the phone down and closed her eyes, knowing deep down who he was with and why he wasn't answering his phone. She didn't let the tear fall that was on the edge of her eyelashes and wiped it away viciously, she wasn't going to let Paige Matthews ruin the best relationship she had ever had with a man she loved more than anyone.

---

"Did you mean that?" Paige asked taking a cautious step towards Cole, "Everything you just said" she looked into his eyes, awaiting his response

Cole took in a deep breath. Why the hell did Piper let him say all that shit whilst Paige was behind him? "I-Paige…I meant it but I…You don't need" He sighed "Yes, I meant it"

Paige bit her lip, "I feel the same Cole, really I do" She held her hands in front of her stomach "But like you said – Jenny"

"I can leave her…"

"Not an option" _Yes it is! Let him leave that woman. Whose bed would you rather he slept in? Yours where you could hold onto him during the night? Or would you rather he slept in hers? Oh hard choice Paige. _Ignoring the voice in her head she looked at Cole, hoping deep down he wouldn't be throwing something good away just because she had envy running through her veins.

Cole shook his head, "I'll still be a father to mine and hers child but I want to be with you" He took a step towards her and let his hands hold her biceps as he pulled her to him, "No I need to be with you" He whispered "We've been dancing around this for too long and I know you want this too. Don't think about it, I can't with Jenny when I don't care for her as I should"

"Then be with me" She said faintly, not wanting to let things stand in her wait, she closed her eyes briefly before, for the third time that night, Cole's lips found hers. His tongue was soon begging for entrance as soon as their lips connected and Paige succumbed to him, granting him access. His arms wrapped around her and the rest of the room seemed to disappear around them, Paige melted into the kiss without hesitation and letting her guard down.

Cole knew the minute he had kissed her that this certain kiss signified their relationship was back on track in some shape or form. He wanted that kiss to show how much he still loved her, how much he still wanted her in more ways than one. He pulled back slowly, trying to suppress the satisfied smile on his face as Paige let out a small moan of disappointment he had pulled away, "Happy Birthday Paige" He put his hand on her cheek and smiled gently, although he knew what she wanted and how his touched made her react he took it slow, letting it sink back in Paige would be his properly when he had told Jenny.

Paige kissed the inside of Cole's palm, her heart beating at a rapid speed but it felt so right, "Thank you" She closed her eyes as Cole let his fingers trace her face, he moved some of her hair in his fingers,

"I should go I need to speak with Jenny" He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go to find this was a fantasy.

"Don't leave" Her eyes met his and she held his hand and started walking towards the stairs, ignoring the people around her who were still saying their goodbyes and thanks. She bit her lip and glanced towards the stairs before looking back at Cole, "Stay the night".

He grinned at her and nodded, not wanting to ruin her fun with silly words or compliments. Not until later. He felt a small tug and found he was being led upstairs by a sultry looking whitelighter, Paige wanting nothing more but to prove how much she wanted him. As they reached her bedroom door Paige pushed herself close to Cole and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently "Why don't we go to your place Paige?" He asked slowly, she raised an eyebrow and pulled away falling back onto his feet,

"It's being re-decorated I'm staying here for a few days" He gave her a confused look, "I know it's cramped. Phoebe is staying with Adam so Ben's sleeping in her room" She ran her hands down his chest,

"Is he in there now?" Cole gently ran her hands down her arms and looked into her eyes. He saw that she seemed to want nothing else but for him to stop asking question and go into the room with him, he knew that glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, he got overly excited earlier on and fell asleep. I was surprised with the music but he hasn't come down yet, so he must be fine" He smiled as she let go of him and opened her door, walking into the darkness,

"Now can you please stop talking Cole" She grinned at him and lent on the doorframe, he licked his lips and followed her into the room putting his arms around Paige as she closed the door with a quiet click behind the two of them.

---

Piper closed the front door with a smile as she said goodnight to Phoebe, she walked slowly back into the living room her eyes beginning to shut. She felt a pair of warm hands encircle her from behind and she lent her head back willingly onto her husbands chest,

"I can't believe Paige left like that" Leo said softly, his fingers gently stroking her stomach. He felt her shrug under his touch and she turned to him,

"She's a big girl she doesn't need a birthday party. She needed one to take her mind off of some things" She countered and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him support her weight soundly against him.

"Did she go to bed then?" he asked, kissing the top of her head and leading her to the stairs knowing she was tired and she needed some rest. He smiled as she shuffled along the floor, not really wanting to go but at the same time still being stubborn like usual.

"With Cole yeah" She giggled slightly, the wine had started to hit her head with the help of the fresh air she had been faced with a few moments before, "Gone to bed with Cole...but not to sleep" She shook her head and giggled again.

"Cole?" He wanted to argue that he was going to hurt her again but with Piper's weight against him he chose to lift her up and take her to bed. They would talk about it in the morning.

**A.N. **_Like? Dislike? Please tell me in a review. It is 01:34, 05-01-2007 according to this laptop, I have cramp at the top of my left leg from where I__'ve crossed them and I'm laid in bed writing a pathetic authors note, and I've just remembered I should proof-read but I'm tired now. Anyway, leave a review and always I'll get back to you. My friend on the phone says 'Hello and hope you have a nice 2007'. He's drunk I think. Goodnight, Good morning. Whatever, love Kelly x _


	11. All part of being a parent

**AN **_Okay this is probably the shortest chapter I've actually ever, ever done but hey it's a chapter and I was bored so I wrote it. Please review it makes me happy and it's very cold so it may even warm me up! Okay it wont but review anyway if you want. Tally-Ho! (Ahem) I mean - Read On!  
_

**Disclaimer **_Ahhhhhh, pish off. _

**All part of being a parent**

Cole looked at the ceiling, Paige was laid next to him and he could hear her breathing. He turned and looked at her a smile creeping on his face, Paige was laid on her side doing nothing more than simply looking at him. He licked his lips and shifted onto his side so he could get a better view of the woman next to him,

"Well…" he started running a hand through his messy hair, "That was something I didn't expect to happen" He watched as Paige let out a small laugh, she buried her face momentarily into the pillow before looking at him again, a wide smile on her face, her eyes glittering.

She looked from Cole to Ben and stifled another laugh in the base of her throat and let her head fall onto her arm, "It's what happens when you're a parent" she watched as Cole shook his head and stroked Bens hair gently,

"I thought you said he wouldn't wake up" he didn't mean for it to come out as frustrated as it did, but they were in the middle of something. Selfish, but he didn't care.

"How was I to know he would have a nightmare?" She moved slowly so she didn't wake her son next to her, it had only been twenty minutes since he had settled and she was worried he would wake up again, "You think he saw anything?" She asked, watching Cole shake his head in response,

"Doubt it" he said slowly, remembering what had happed half an hour earlier. He looked at Paige and she had once more closed her eyes, it was obvious she was beginning to fall asleep. Cole decided to follow her lead and closed his eyes, one arm wrapped protectively around his son.

_Paige arched her back to Cole as he continued peppering her breasts and stomach with kisses. She opened her mouth but instead of words a moan assaulted her tongue . She began to breath deeply as Cole started his work on removing the rest of her clothing, himself only wearing his boxers and a smile. She tilted her head back and licked her lips as she felt the warmth for Cole beginning to pool in her stomach like acid. Liquid Passion. "God…Cole"_

_He glanced up at her and stole a smile before moving on top of her and lining her neck with kisses, his hands wandered her small torso and hers let their territory be known on his back as she carefully ran her hands, and nails, down the toned skin and back up. He listened to her response as he began to slowly, teasingly, kiss her collarbone. His teeth nipping gently, and his lips soothed the skin, she moved her head and he took it as a sign she was getting close to breaking point as he lifted his head, ready to kiss her lips he smiled down at her and lowered his head but stopped as he heard the bedroom door swing open and hit the wall behind. He turned his body and saw his son in the doorway, tears running down his face and using his free hand to rub his eyes harshly. His other small hand clutched the worn out brown teddy, he held it close to his side and he padded, barefoot, into the dark room,_

"_M-Mom?" He stuttered quietly, Paige pushed Cole off of her and quickly pulled on his shirt that she had discarded onto the side of the bed earlier. The young boy let his eyes adjust to the dark and saw the shape of his dad sat on the bed, "I had - had a nightmare and I-I don't want to go back to my r-room" Paige held out her hands silently and Ben quickly let himself be gathered into them, soaking up the feeling of being in his mothers arms,_

"_It's okay honey" She soothed, stroking his short brown hair and placing a kiss where her fingers hand been, "I'm here now. You can stay with me. Do you want that?" She pulled back, just far enough to see his face and noted his small nod. He wriggled out of her arms and quickly got under the covers of the bed, snuggling down and sending a frail glance to Paige. She looked at Cole, who was obviously disappointed their night wasn't going to be the hot, steamy session he had imagined, and sent him a smile. _

_Cole sensed she was trying to apologize and shrugged, "Doesn't matter Paige" He lent towards her and gave her a soft kiss, which send several shivers down her spine, "We should wait until I've broken things off with Jenny first. That way, it'll be a lot more special" She opened her mouth to answer but Ben beat her to it,_

"_What will be special? What are you waiting for?" he bit back a yawn and shifted his body so he was more comfortable. Cole glanced at Paige before casting his gaze on his son, he was under the covers completely and you only knew he was there because he small head was propped against the pillows, chin down he was under the covers. A small teddy ear poked out, and his feet moved under the covers making a small noise. _

"_I'll tell you when your older" Coles deep voice told him. Ben, who had realised he couldn't fight his fatigue any longer, simply nodded and closed his eyes. Knowing he was safe in this room, and no harm would come to him with both his parents. It took him a moment, but he processed both his parents were there,_

"_Dad? Are you sleeping over tonight" He asked, his last words masked by a yawn. He moved onto his side, his eyes still closed, Cole smiled as he watched his son's movements and nodded though he couldn't see,_

"_Tonight and every night after that. If, of course, it's okay with your mommy" Ben nodded faintly as he began to drift into slumber. _

"_It's okay with…" He sighed and let out a small noise "- Mommy" He sighed again as he forced himself to stay awake and finish his sentence "And me and Herbert and…" he wanted to say more but the day had taken over and the small boy, was finally asleep. _

_Paige glanced at Cole and took the hidden meaning right away, "It's perfectly fine with me"._

Cole felt himself bouncing as he began to wake, he was bouncing and he was cold. He pulled a face and forced his eyes open, he squinted against the harsh light in the bedroom and it took him a few moments to adjust his surroundings. He saw Paige at the other end of the room laughing as he moved his eyesight to Ben, who was bouncing on the bed wholeheartedly,

"Told you!" He shouted happily as he saw Cole was finally awake, "Told you I could wake him up. Didn't I? Mommy?" He jumped off the bed and went to her, "I told you didn't I?" Paige held her stomach and began to breath deeply to stop laughing. The sight of her son, bouncing with both feet so enthusiastically and so near Cole's body, it had driven her to start laughing.

"You sure did, and it certainly worked" She giggled again as Ben shot her a proud smile and looked at his dad who was now in a sitting position, the look of confusion still plastered over his handsome features. Paige followed her sons look and Cole saw her eyes light up, "Good morning" she grinned, moving around Ben and sitting on the bed,

"Morning" He said uneasily, "Why was Ben trying to kill me with his hyperactive energy?" he heard Ben's voice as he ran out of the room but didn't quite catch what he said, Paige ran a finger down his arm and tilted her head to the side,

"Because he does what his mommy tells him" She grinned "And he's stubborn, and I told him he wouldn't be able to wake you up. But, he definatly proved me wrong" Cole listened to the words but decided it was too early to process them and nodded instead, "Come on" Paige grabbed his hand and pulled "Piper's making breakfast and I offered for you to help"

Cole rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged out of the warmth of the bed, "I don't have anything to wear" He groaned, and was shocked to find a shirt thrown in his face he pulled it away in time to see Paige walking out of the room,

"I orbed to your place and got you some" She almost sang as she turned to him, Cole pulled a face. Why was she so happy in the mornings? "So…get dressed"

Cole raised an eyebrow and let the green shirt fall to the floor, "Not yet" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, "I want a morning kiss" Paige rolled her eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips before trying to squirm out of his grasp, "Proper one"

Paige shook her head and shot him a mischievous grin, "Not until you have had a shave" She stroked the early morning stubble on his chin and gave him a flirtatious wink before walking out of the room, her hips dragging Coles eyes to follow.

He smiled slightly and picked up the red shirt on the floor and began to get dressed, he walked over to the dresser and picked up his watch. His blue eyes caught onto the drawer that was slightly opened, intrigued he opened it and smiled at what he saw. He picked up the picture of himself and Paige, his arms were wrapped around her and it seemed she was the only one who knew the picture was being taken as she was shooting the camera a fantastic smile as he kissed her neck. He pondered if she had kept that picture in this certain drawer since they had broken up as a memory, after all she didn't live here then and she wouldn't always see the picture. His eyes were drawn to another thing in the drawer, he picked it up and glanced at it. It was in Paige's handwriting, and the smile on his face began to fall as he saw what was actually written on the paper, right at the top, above the line "Dear Diary," Lay the words 'Reasons I can't love Cole Turner' he pulled a face, if he didn't notice the date he would have been hurt by it. He saw though, it was dated a few weeks after their divorce. He snapped his head up as he heard Piper shouting at the bottom of the stairs if he was ready, he replied he was and let out a sigh as he placed the items back into the drawer and closed it. This time they wouldn't make the mistakes they did last time. Making sure he looked presentable he walked out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs.

**AN **_Ohmigosh! No reason for saying that I just find it really cool. Anyway, what did you think? I know it's short but hey at least it's something. Ta-Ta for now. How short was that! But hey, at least we got an image of Cole in boxers. If you didnt, at least I did (Is happy)_


	12. Torn

**AN **_Really short chapter that makes no sense but I thought I would write anyway. Please review._

**Disclaimer **_I don't own it. And I'm getting sick of writing it. _

**Torn**

"Honey. Let me go" Cole laughed as Paige let her arms tighten around his waist, her head pushed close against his chest. He heard her mumble something but he couldn't quite make it out, "Paige I have to go. The sooner I do the sooner I'll be back" Paige let out a small sigh and let go of him. They were stood in the bedroom once more, after feasting on Pipers breakfast. Cole had felt himself being watched by the sisters, but they didn't say anything so he didn't bring anything up.

"What if she makes you stay with her though?" Paige asked playing with the small buttons on his shirt, "I mean, she's pregnant with your child" She didn't make eye-contact with him, and Cole knew it was because she didn't like the thought of another woman having his child.

"I know" He ran a finger through her hair, "And I'll tell her I'll be there for her all the way through this, I wont just leave my child, but she wont convince me to stay because I want you, and you know that" Paige nodded and ran her hands up his chest,

"I don't want to lose you again, it hurt too much the first time" She walked away from him and sat on her bed, smoothing down the covers and distracting her attention away from Cole's form. She didn't want to sound so needy and petty, but Jenny was drop-dead gorgeous, in any other circumstance she would win over her any day. Cole had told her time and time again though that she was beautiful, but after giving birth to a child she didn't think so. She felt Cole's weight next to her and figured he had sat down,

"That's in the past" He kissed her cheek, "You won't lose me I promise you" He stood up again and walked to the bedroom door and glanced at Paige as she watched him, "Tonight I'll prove to you that I'm nobody else's but yours" He waited for an answer but settled with the smile she gave him and walked out of the room.

---

Jenny looked out of her bedroom window when she heard a knock on the door , she saw Cole's dark figure on her porch and smiled widely before quickly making her way downstairs and opening her door. He was dressed differently from how he was the last time she saw him and she breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he didn't stay at Paige's. She gave him a smile before wrapping her arms around his body and pulling herself close to him,

"Hey baby" She let her head lean on his chest and closed her eyes when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She let herself linger there for a moment, taking in his scent before pulling away and looking at him, "I've missed you" Cole smiled slightly in reply, on the way here he had every word mapped out on what he was going to say to her, but they had all gone now he had seen her face.

"Can we go inside?" Jenny pulled a face and nodded, watching him move past her and make his way into her living room. He seemed distracted and nervous and she felt a hard feeling in the pit of her stomach, this wasn't like him. She followed him to the living room and caught a glance of him pacing back and forth looking at pictures,

"Cole? What's wrong?" She lent her small body against the darkened wood of the doorframe and let her eyes follow his movements, "You can tell me you know" He turned to face her and she saw his face was furrowed into one of concern,

"I…look Jenny you know how I - I mean we love…care for one another?" He walked towards her and saw she had pulled a confused face as she nodded slowly, "I just want you to know that I do care about you - a lot and I don't want you to ever think I didn't" She went to him and placed her hands flat against his muscled chest,

"Where are you going with this, baby?" She moved her hands up and let one rest on his cheek, for a second he looked distant but he brought his blue eyes back to her and forced a smile onto his face,

"I can't lie to you anymore okay" He kissed the inside of her hand and moved away from her, sitting on the plush dark red couch. He put his hand to his eyes and rubbed them gently, he was starting to get an headache and it didn't help the matter everytime he looked at her, she looked back at him with love and affection. Unknowing he was about to call everything off with her, Jenny opened her mouth to talk but Cole beat her to it, "Jenny I can't be with you anymore".

The silence that followed that was almost worse than Jenny shouting at him. He clasped his hands together in front of him and forced his eyes to look up and watch for her reaction. She was stood in place, almost frozen if it wasn't for her repeated blinking. He saw the tears in her eyes, and realized for that moment he hated himself.

She took a deep breath and tried to understand what Cole had just said. He wanted to leave her? She felt herself shaking. Slowly she sat on the arm of the chair, across from Cole and blinked away the next layer of tears that had made their presence known in her eyes. She wouldn't cry for him, he wasn't worth it. Instead she looked at the floor and said the first thing that had been on her mind the second those words had come out of his mouth,

"Because of Paige?"

Cole played with his fingernails and nodded his head, unsure if she could see him "Yeah - I didn't want it to be Jenny but -"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You like screwing her more than me, it's not hard" She knew she sounded childish, but what did she care? She had lost the best person she had ever loved because of some woman with a 5 year old kid and who lived with her sisters. "I don't understand what you see in her" Cole stood up quickly and went to her, sitting on the other arm and taking her hand within his, shocked to find instead of pulling it away to slap him, squeezing slightly, she held onto him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, leaning close to her and kissing her cheek gently. "I don't want it to be nasty between us, I mean - we are having a child together" Jenny shook her head and turned to look at him, her eyes full of hurt

"I'm having this child Cole, and you're having nothing to do with it" She stood up and ran her hands down her trousers, Cole stared at her for a moment not wanting to hear what she just told him,

"This baby is mine too, you can't leave me out of it's life" He followed her lead and stood up, walking towards her and taking her arms within his hands,

"Yes I can. Cole you're forcing me to be a single mother and if that is the way you want it to be then fine, I'll be a single mother but I am not having you as a father to it" She stared into his eyes, punctuating every word with meaning and hate and loving his reaction of hurt and confusion.

_You want to play it the hard way, and leave me, Cole, you can have it the hard way back. Two can play at this game. _

"Jenny…"

"No there is no way I'm having my son or daughter brought up by a two-faced cheating bastard and his whore of a girlfriend who will probably leave you the next opportunity she gets" She pulled her arm away angrily, a smug smile on her face "She's done it before. To John, oh you remember that don't you? I mean afterall you were the one she was 'rocking the headboard with' Cole" She used quotation marks in their sarcastic form with her fingers, "So no, you cant have anything to do with me or the baby or my life"

Cole stared at her, not wanting to listen, not wanting to believe what she was saying. How could somebody be so callous to use an unborn baby as leverage? "You would be useless anyway, after all look at the way Ben has turned out" Something at that moment, and within that sentence made Cole stare at her coldly, anger in his eyes. He grabbed her arm again and registered the shock look on her face but ignored it,

"You can't say that. I've been there for Ben every step of the way" Underneath his grip he could feel her pulse racing quickly and he knew she was frightened. "I am not letting you make me walk away from my child" He held on tighter and saw the shock in her eyes, he knew deep down even though he was mortal the demonic side of him, that wanted revenge, was surfacing.

"Let me go" Jenny moved under his grasp but he was a lot stronger than her and she knew unless he let go willingly she wouldn't break free, he pulled her closer so his face was near her and she saw the look in his eyes had changed, he was no longer hurt by her words but he wanted to hurt her.

"This baby is mine too, whether you like it or not, and what goes on with me and Paige is none of your business" He hissed, gritting his teeth, his face still close to hers, "Call me names, but don't you dare say anything like that about her" He let go of her after hearing her plea and took a step back, his once harsh voice now turned softer and more gentle, "I don't want us to fall out Jenny. I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to. I don't want to hurt you" He watched as her hand flew to her arm and she looked away, "Please. What can I do? I want to be involved, I'm not the sort of person who will just walk away"

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe he had grabbed her like that, talked to her in that tone of voice. Never before had she been scared by a man and now she had seen how quickly he could turn she realized she was afraid of Cole. She took a shaky step away from him and tried to get herself together, nobody was going to treat her like that though. Nobody. From this moment forward, she was going to make Cole Turner's life as hard as she possibly could.

"Just leave" She looked him in the eyes, "Get out of my sight"

Cole bit his lip and did as she told him. He quietly closed the front door behind him and looked at his hands, he hadn't meant to get angry. Ever since he was old enough to remember, he had never wanted to raise a hand to a woman. It wasn't right. Slowly he walked down the path to Paige's car and got into it, he turned the radio on and started the car. He glanced at Jenny's house and shook his head, he had always cherished her, loved her because he thought she was such an amazing person. Now he could see she was nothing more than a bitch who only wanted her own way. Putting the car into gear he began his journey back to the manor.

---

"Cole? Are you alright?" Paige lay with her head on Cole's chest as they watched the movie in the living room. This wasn't the night she had planned out, but when Cole had walked in he wasn't in the mood for talking let alone anything else. She moved her head to get a better view of him and she saw he was staring blankly at the screen, obviously not paying attention and in his own little world. She sat up slightly and put her had on his chest, he quickly snapped out of his reverie and glanced at her, shooting her a smile.

He saw she was looking at him confused, it was obvious something was wrong with him and she wanted to help him. When he had arrived back he had mumbled something along the lines of he was okay and just wanted to be left alone, he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It had been a few hours since then and he hadn't said much more than that.

"What did you say, baby?" He raised a hand and moved some of her dark hair from her pale face and tucked it behind her ear,

"Are you okay? You've been really different since you came back" She watched as he managed a smile and pulled her closer, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being able to be held by him whenever she wanted.

"I'm fine. It's just Jenny and everything" He felt Paige shift under him and he ran a hand to her waist, keeping her close to his body

"How did she take it?" Paige re-opened her eyes and watched the movie, not really paying attention. All she could understand was that there were two people, one loved the other but the other was a lesbian. Didn't make much sense when you weren't paying attention. She felt Cole slowly move his hand beneath her top and stroke her stomach with his fingers,

"Alright" He replied bluntly. He didn't want to go into details about anything, it wasn't worth it. He'd go to hers tomorrow and sort it all out, Paige didn't have to know.

"Just alright?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "She wasn't upset?" She heard him sigh and realized he wasn't letting her in on the full truth.

"Yeah, I mean she's carrying my baby. She wasn't exactly jumping for joy but she didn't - You know I don't want to talk about it, it's already in the past" He quickly diverted the conversation and he felt Paige agree with a nod of agreement against his chest.

"I don't get this film" She muttered and lifted her head to look at him, she saw a smile on his face and returned it. She picked up the remote from where it was placed next to Cole and turned it off, catching the glint in his eyes. "You know, I haven't had my kiss yet" She bit her lip and raised her eyebrow as he moved closer to her,

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice" He moved his hand to the back of her neck and tickled gently, laughing at Paige's reaction of flinching and letting out a small scream of annoyance.

"Well I noticed" She pouted "And, I also noticed your annoying" Cole shrugged and hovered his lips above hers,

"Yeah but you love me" He whispered and before she could reply he took her lips beneath his and kissed her gently, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen it, moving her body onto his lap and pushing herself as close to him as she could.

_I love you too. _

**AN **_Okay so there ya go, it's another chapter done for you special people. Happy 21st Birthday, also, to my cousin Chloe x I'll see you tonight x _


	13. True Colours

**AN:  
This story is on Hiatus from today. Do not expect and update for a few weeks, maybe a month or two. No inspiration to write it, want a chapter then send me what you would like to see happen. I have lost my interest in this couple for now, dosen't mean I'll stop writing PaigeCole's, but my attention has been pushed elsewhere. Charmed ended on a really crappy note, Henry sucked and it was way too cliché. So yeah, my new obsession is Bones (Booth and Bones all the way, yay) and I'll be writing them a lot more, so I will be updating just not this story. I will come back to it though, I'm not deserting it, just taking a break. This is a very short chapter, hardly worth the read. Filler chapter you could call it, some fluff to keep you occupied. **

**x Kelly x**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own it, just the plot-line. **

**True Colours **

"_Yeah but you love me" He whispered and before she could reply he took her lips beneath his and kissed her gently, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen it, moving her body onto his lap and pushing herself as close to him as she could._

_I love you too. _

_--_

Cole lay next to Paige, her head fell softly against his chest and rose to the rhythm of his shallow breathing. He felt her beginning to stir, but made no attempt to wake her in case she was still encased in slumber. Being woken up wasn't one of her favourite things, and her attitude afterwards generally let that be known.

He never truly knew why he fell so quickly for her, and why he had fought it so much, being with her felt so right and the fact he had pushed himself to be with her made it all the better; because he knew she was perfect. Of course, he had once before been swamped by these feelings but this time it felt different, this time it actually felt right. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as before, he couldn't, he was mortal.

He closed his eyes, his mind flooded by images of the woman already laid in his arms. He missed her when she was asleep, the sound of her voice and her smile a memory until the sun welcomed the morning and the sleeping couple in the bed.

He smiled, remembering how they ended up here - in bed, naked. She might have been small but Paige Matthews had a way of getting what she wanted and he just gave it to her on a golden plate. If she said jump, he'd ask how high. There was always something different when he was with her, the stubborn , independent demon he once was usually became replaced around her, it was the same with Phoebe, but Paige haunted him. Around her he would melt, her smile danced in his mind and it took some self-control for him not to take her there and then, make her his and not take 'no' as an answer. Lust filled her eyes when they were alone, and if they weren't doing one thing they were doing another, but it wasn't just about that.

Sure the sex was great, obviously or he wouldn't go back for more.

He could talk to her though, about anything and everything. They didn't have much in common and their conversations generally ended in debates why 'Dirty Dancing' was far more better than 'The Green Mile' or 'Armageddon'. Paige occasionally won, but he put that down to where she placed her hand and how she smiled at him.

Once more the sleeping figure that was on his mind moved and a small noise escaped her lips meaning one of two things; she was awake or sleep-talking. He figured the first one when he opened his eyes and saw her looking fairly confused around the room, her hand attacking her eyes and brushing her hair back so she could see. He smiled, she looked innocent and naive but he knew she wasn't, she could come across as that but as soon as that bedroom door was shut she became something else altogether. Dominance and control featured a lot, both wanting to satisfy the others needs before their own, slow and sweet hardly ever got a look in. At least, he thought, our sex lives will never become boring.

"What time is it?" She placed her head back on his chest and from then on refused to move until she had to. Her hand curved over his abdomen and her fingers contracted to the sensation of solid muscle under such soft skin, she made a face, the rest of his body felt like silk under her touch but his own hands were rough, every finger making her shiver, every stroke feeding her need for more. The contrast made her hands travel up his arms, her mind instinctively knowing every scar, blemish and muscle she had felt them enough. Her hands played map as his voice sent her thoughts into a blur, he always managed to sound so deep and enticing and she wondered how he could make her need him in a few simple words,

"Hey to you too, baby" Sarcasm had no place in her mind today,

"What time is it?" Her repeated question forced his to turn slightly and look at the digital clock that stood proudly on the bedside cabinet.

"12:15"

"Morning?"

"Night"

She shifted slightly, making another small noise, before sitting up and pulling the covers over her naked form and flashing him a smile.

"So that means we still have some time to spare?" She smiled and moved onto her knees, realised the more she moved the more of the man in front of her she could see. Not realising the cover was slowly making it's way southwards Cole looked at her,

"You have only just woken up" He watched her eyes scanning and quickly realised the glint in her eyes, grabbing the covers he continued, "You can't want it now"

"No, as much as I enjoy your naked form I just want to talk" She gave the covers a light tug but when they didn't move settled back and laid in the crook of his arm, "I've missed being able to do that. You know, just be in your arms and do what normal couples do"

"What do you want to talk about then" He felt her slight shiver under his soft touch. His fingers traced patterns under the sheets on her stomach, slowly moving down and then back up again in a teasing fashion,

"Jenny"

Silence from Coles part ensued after that and he shifted uncomfortably, Paige sighed in frustration - for some reason he never talked about it. She had tried to bring it up before but he had told her to, and to quote, 'please, shut up and kiss me'.

"Nothing to say. She was upset, I tried to say sorry, she told me to go and I did" He paused, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

She shrugged, "I was wondering" a moment passed, "What did she say about the baby?"

"For god sakes Paige, leave it! I don't want to talk okay? Me and Jenny are finished, I thought you'd be happy about that. I left her for you, stop questioning it" He got up quickly and pulled open the drawer at the side of his bed, getting into a pair of boxers and standing up.

Paige stared at him for a moment shocked at the sudden outburst, had she said something? "Cole…" Then she got stuck, not sure on what to say next she muttered a quick apology and moved onto her side facing away from him,

"No, Paige, I didn't mean it like that" He sat on the bed, his weight pushing it down slightly. He put his hand on her arm, "I just don't want to talk about it at the moment alright? Tomorrow maybe" She shifted slowly and looked at him, her hazel eyes highlighted by the soft, dimmed light in the room, they glittered and Cole had the deepest feeling he had made her cry, but as her face cracked into a smile he let out a breath. Making the woman in his life cry was one of the worst feelings he could ever have to be made to face.

"I'm here for you though, you know that yeah?"

"Of course, baby" He lent down and led them into the next morning with a passionate kiss. This time, he wasn't going to let her go. He'd go through hell and back to make her smile and he just hoped she knew that, without her he was nothing and he wasn't going to go back to that.

**Hmm, okay. I didn't like that much but I've been distracted by a load of stuff, and as it says at the top I have an excuse. Leave a review if you want. **


	14. Illusions

_Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. Here's a random little chapter for you it's both new and fresh so enjoy and please review. I'll still be taking some time to update but I have an idea for the next chapter so it's all okay. _

_I haven't had this beta'd by anyone and I havent really proofed it so any mistakes that are in there just ignore 'cause I'm too lazy to find them. _

_Don't own Charmed. I can't since it ended like a year ago. _

**Illusions**

She walked slowly to the front door and knocked. Dressed in the top he loved so much and the jeans that hugged her hips perfectly she looked the part. He opened the door and her red lips curved upwards into a smile and she let herself in, Cole stood and watched. Jenny was back.

Paige Matthews drowned out the rest of the world with the songs on her I-Pod, she plugged the earphones into her ears, clipped the wires onto her top and danced around her room as she cleaned up behind herself. Her awkward movements only made up for by her singing voice which rang through the house, creativity seemed to run through her veins and her artistic abilities showed in her art and her vocal talent. She picked up the truck which Ben had made with some Lego and threw it into the toy chest she had at the end of the room. She cherished the time that Phoebe decided she was broody and took Ben out to the park or to the fair to play mom for the day. She pulled a face at the next song that burst into her ears and turned it off, putting it back into her pocket and finding something else to do. She sat on the bed and picked up the blouse she had put there already to change into when her and Cole went out for dinner later. She fell back and closed her eyes letting random images of her and Cole with Ben float in and out of her mind, all the while a voice at the back of her head screamed for her to hold on tighter this time. If he could leave once before he could do it again.

Cole watched as Jenny lent against the wall, cocking an eyebrow and moving her head to the side. Her blonde hair hanging straight down and highlighting her blue eyes which sparkled with something Cole couldn't quite put a finger on. Her sleek, slender, frame hugged her clothes to her body and her slightly tanned skin stood out against the white top she wore, it dipped hard and left nothing at all to the imagination. She stayed casual but Cole broke out in a sweat watching as her hips swayed and her body invited him to look, daring him in silent motion to touch.

"What are you doing here, Jenny?" He asked finally tearing himself from looking at everywhere else apart from her eyes. "I thought you were going on holiday." His eyes scanned her again and he saw her pregnancy bump was showing against the tight top, but she pulled it off easily. She was already 5 months but she was one of those lucky women who hardly showed as much as others.

"Been and came back." She replied after a short pause "It was nice but with the pregnancy I could hardly have a great time. Didn't feel comfortable wearing bikinis or anything else come to think of it." She straightened herself and walked towards him. "I'm here to make sure we're okay after everything. I mean I know we have made up and whatever but I just want to know we are on good terms."

"We are."

"Good. But that's not what I only came here for." Cole looked at her '_this dosen't sound good.' _She took a pause and put her hand on his bicep "I miss you." _Damn, I knew it. _He didn't reply at first and gave her a forced smile before moving her hand and shaking his head.

"I'm with Paige."

She parted her lips and sighed. "Oh, please Cole don't give me that."

"I'm with Paige." Repetition was good. Repetition kept your mind in focus and your eyes up north.

"She's - Damn it. I love you, okay?" Cole paused for a moment, that was the first time she had said it with meaning and some sort of feeling behind it. "I'm carrying your child. I still have a picture of you in my purse and I need you to help me with the baby. You know I'm not good at looking after children and you're so good. Just be with me."

He watched her for a moment before replying. "Jenny, I'm in love with Paige."

"Fine." The bitterness rolled off of her tongue, she rolled her eyes as Cole nodded and turned her head to the side in time to see the woman he so clearly made an effort to love making her way down the stairs and holding onto a teddy-bear in desperate need of a wash. She stopped at the bottom and let her hazel eyes wander over the two figures stood in her hallway, her eyebrow raised and she walked forward taking her place next to Cole.

"Jenny." Her voice was cold and hard and held no emotion. It was a greeting and she didn't want a conversation, she felt uneasy enough looking at her in her tight clothes while she stood in her hooded sweater and baggy tracksuit bottoms.

Jenny acknowledged her with a tight smile and a quick nod of the head but her eyes scanned her body and Paige knew she was feeling smug. Very smug. "Nice top." She commented to the brunette, Paige put the teddy down on a small table and linked her arm through Cole's in attempt not to walk forward and slap the grin off of her face.

"I'd say the same for you but I'm a mother and I don't think it's acceptable to be wearing clothes like that." _Paige: 1 - Jenny: 0._

"Cole would disagree I think Paige." She glanced at Paige before letting her look linger at the man in the middle. "What do you think?" Paige bristled and forced her lips into a smile.

"How's everything with you Jenny? Holding yourself well I see." The blonde looked at Paige confused before licking her lips and pulling the bottom one in with her teeth. Unsure on how to reply straight away she played with the silver chain around her neck, her eyes focused on the young witch almost like an animal targeting it's prey. Almost.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yes. Good."

Cole looked between the two growing more uncomfortable and less than happy with the situation.

"So what is it that you do now, Jenny? Barmaid, nurse." She paused with a small smile on her face "Or other?" She held back from saying hooker or anything else of the sort but by the fire that lit straight away in her rivals eyes and the snort she gave out signaled she had understood what she was getting at.

"I'm still working at the hospital, thank you. What about you? Still jobless and sponging off Cole?" Paige flinched, snake bites hurt. _Paige: 1 - Jenny: 1._

"Okay!" Cole clapped his hands together after pulling it away from Paige's. "Time out ladies." The two hardly looked up and Cole felt foolish, who was he to stand in the way of snide comments and smirks?

Paige waited for a moment before taking the bait. "No, actually, I stay at home and look after _our _son. You know, mine and Coles." She flashed her a smile and folded her arms.

"Well I'm sure you won't mind helping out looking after _mine and Cole's _baby then."

"I'd rather take a running jump of the Golden Gate Bridge than hold your child, Jenny." She held her stare to show how truthful and serious her statement was and felt slightly sorry when she saw a flicker of hurt cross Jenny's face until it was replaced with more spite.

"I wish you would."

Paige had never before felt so talked down to in her life. Demons and warlocks could try but she'd always kick their ass, so, why couldn't Jenny be any different? She slapped the woman in front of her hard, her hand stung from the sensation and by the way Jenny was holding onto her cheek - it hurt her too. "Don't come back again, Jenny. Nobody wants you here."

"There's only one person I will listen to and it's not you." Jenny looked up still holding her left cheek with her hand "Cole? Are you just going to stand there?" Staring hard she finally got the demon to move and he shook his head.

"No." He stepped forward and held her arm gently "I think it's best if you go now. I'll speak to you soon." His voice was calm and soothing and after a moment Jenny succumbed to his charm and agreed with a nod of the head and a silent exit. The door clicked shut behind her and she closed her eyes, the harsh sting on her cheek still present but fading, licking her lips she re-opened her eyes and took in her surroundings before walking down the few steps and getting into her small black car. She had started the crack between the Cole and Paige relationship, now all she needed was some leverage to finish the job.

He didn't say anything to her as he closed the door and he walked past her without a second glance. Paige sighed and followed him, "What did you expect me to do? She was being a bitch, Cole."

"Yeah, and so were you." He turned to her trying desperately not to get angry, afterall, it wasn't just her fault. "She was alright until you came downstairs."

"Oh." Paige folded her arms and looked out of the window before turning her gaze to him "So I can't walk around my own house in case _she's _there?" She nodded "Alright then Cole, I'll sit in my room and let the two of you get comfortable down here next time."

Cole rolled his eyes "I didn't mean it like that." He put his hands on her arms "She's pregnant with my child I can't just block her out completely." He felt her flinch at the thought of someone else having his second child and she shrugged.

"I don't want her here again."

"Fine, okay, she won't come here again. You have to let it go though, baby, me and her are over." He continued his insisting by placing a chaste kiss on her lips and staying close until a smile graced her features.

"Okay. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have been such a cow. I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will." He grinned at her and flashed her one of his looks "Tonight anyway." She felt her arms wrap around his neck and the pressure caused him to lower his head once more and fall victim to her lips crashing onto his.

"No. Not tonight, Cole, now." She smiled and returned his kisses, drowning in his embrace and melting to him. The few harsh words and the precious moments of bickering before left her mind as she let Cole lead her upstairs. Checking in on Ben she saw he was focused entirely on the television screen as he punched the controller with some anger every few moments making sure he killed as many men as he could to complete the mission. Phoebe was laid on the bed with her eyes closed, probably falling asleep, Paige figured Ben would have orbed them home - loving he could use his powers with his Aunt. He glanced at her and gave her a smile which read _'if you don't want me then leave because I'm very busy saving the world.' _She smiled and closed the door walking to her own bedroom and looking at Cole who was sat on the bed with an expectant flicker in his eyes. Closing the door and turning to him she gave him a tempting look, "No sex. Ben is playing a game."

Cole mumbled something in response before turning his eyes to the cabinet where an envelope lay "Open that."

Doing as she was told Paige opened the white paper to find two tickets inside, closer inspection gave away what they were "Why have you booked us into an hotel?"

"So we can have some proper alone time. Three days in a nice warm place where I can be as charming as I like with you." He pulled her onto his lap and held her around her waist.

"What about Ben?"

"Your sisters."

"Are they okay with it? I mean we can't keep asking them to look after him. They have their own -" She struggled to finish her sentence as Coles finger moved over her mouth and silenced her.

"Piper suggested it." He moved his hand and kissed her cheek "You should pack though, we leave tomorrow." He was about to tease her a little more but found himself being pushed back and a small body maneuvering itself above him as lips assaulted his neck.

"I love you." She unbuttoned some shirt buttons "I really -" More buttons came undone "really -" her lips found his chest and he pushed his body to meet hers "do." She continued to place kisses over his torso lingering on the places where his breath deepened and his body flinched, finally she pulled away and sat on top of him legs draped either side. She shivered under his touch and the light patterns his fingernails made on the inside of her thigh were making it a little harder to think.

"Go pack. I need to go out but I'll be back tonight." Paige pulled a face but re-buttoned his shirt back up and moved off of him. She wasn't fond of him leaving her but she could live without him for a few hours.

"Promise you'll come back before the meal tonight?" He nodded and she smiled, then watched as he left the room and waited until the front door shut.

Cole walked down the few steps and turned right taking the route he was used to getting into town, he slowed as he saw Jennies car and when he saw her signaling to him sighed and leaned in the window.

"Can we talk properly, Cole?" She held his stare with a soft look and smiled inwardly as she saw him agreeing.

"Drive me into town. We can talk on the way." With that he climbed into her car and shut the door. Guilt would be a feeling he'd face when he went home.

_Finished. Next chapter will be up soon 'cause I've started it already. _


End file.
